Footprints on the Shore
by DancingWithOceanWaves
Summary: Sequal to The Thorns of a Rose. Samuel is growing into a troubled young man, and Misty and Theodore have finally started a life together. Story better than summary! Please read and review!
1. What Am I Going to do With You?

Hello! Just like I said, here's yet another sequel! Sit back, relax and enjoy the first chapter of 'Footprints on the Shore'! Well, you don't have sit back and relax. I mean, you can stand up or what not if that's what you like. Well, I mean...

Alright, I'll shut up now. Please enjoy the first chapter of 'Footprints on the Shore'!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

"Misty?" I heard my husband say softly. 

I smiled. My wounds are healed now, they have been for nearly a year. I had the same scar on my right cheek, though it had healed and smoothed out so that it was a long and dark line. The same goes for the other places like on my back and the base of the right side of my neck.

I say this because Theodore said he didn't want to have our wedding night activities until my wounds were healed, and now they are, have been. Last night was rather restless, but not at all boring. I felt wonderful.

"Misty!" Theodore said louder, with a sort of chuckle in his voice.

I rolled over, the sheets of our bed the only thing covering my body. "Yes?" I tried to sound as sly as I could.

He was wearing his lieutenants' uniform, without his wig or tricorn hat. I must say he looked nice. He was clean shaven and his hair that was cut short so he could hide it easily beneath his wig was beginning to grow out a bit.

He smirked. "You need to get up, we still have preparations to make for your birthday party tonight."

I groaned.

"Oh, now what kind of tone is that?" He asked with a smile.

He crawled on top of me, his uniform and the sheets the only things keeping him from my body.

"James and Sarah are going to be there." He started. "And little Samuel and Carol,"

"Who aren't so little anymore." I interrupted him.

"Yes," He nodded. "Lieutenant Andrew Gillet is going to be there, and a few other navy officers."

I nodded as he listed some of the guests. Though, I frowned when I realized something. "Wait, are those _wonderful angles_ that dumped water on me going to be there?" I asked with dread.

He sighed. "Can you at least try to get along with them?"

I shook my head. "I already tried that, luv. They want nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with them. Simple as that."

He started to say something when we heard the soft cry of a baby.

He looked back to me and smiled. "See? Even our month old child agrees with me."

I chuckled. "Bring me my robe please."

He kissed my forehead before he got up and fetched my robe, which was on the floor. Once my light blue robe was secured around my naked body, I exited our room and walked next-door where we kept our child. The room I entered was painted a light shade of green, for our child seemed to like that color more than any color he discovered.

The curtains were even light green, complimenting the walls. Then, pushed against the wall to the right, was a white bassinet. I could see our child's arms and legs just over the edge of the bassinet moving around in the air. He was wanting to be picked up.

I smiled and walked to the bassinet, looking over the edge and picked up our still softly crying baby. "Shh little one, I'm here." I cooed.

He stopped crying, but continued to whimper as he snuggled against me. I felt Theodore press his front to my back and put his left arm against both of mine, his large hand resting between our child's head and my arm.

"Goodmorning to you too." He said softly.

He stared up at us, his green eyes observing our every movement. He had inherited my green eyes and blond hair, but the rest of his features were similar to his father's. He had the same nicely chiseled face, and though he was only a month old, he seemed to have Theodore's build as well.

He continued to whimper.

"What's wrong Benjamin?" I asked him.

Benjamin James Groves is what we named him. I felt I owed a lot to James and his family, so why not name our child after the man that took me in and looked after me until I was on my feet?

"Does he smell?" Theodore asked.

"No, he doesn't need to be changed." I answered. Realization hit me then. "Poor Benjamin! He's probably famished, having not eaten since last night before he fell asleep."

I loosened one side of my robe and began breast-feeding. All of Benjamin's whimpering stopped, and he lay happily in my arms as he received his nourishment.

He was so small. Smaller than Carol when I had first arrived to the Norringtons when they were in England. He'd been born early. That was what worried Theodore and I the most. But, the mid-wife said he was as strong and healthy as a horse, and would be fine.

I looked up at Theodore, who was just as intrigued with our baby as I was. He brought his gaze to mine after a few moments.

"What else is left to prepare for the party?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment. "Pick out a dress for you to wear...select a few more desserts for the dessert table...find someone to watch Benjamin during the party and I believe that's all."

"Do you have to go to the fort today?"

He nodded. "Yes, but only for a bit. I promised Andrew I would help him with some of his paper work so he could get it done faster and come to the party tonight."

"Alright then."

"Speaking of which..." He looked at his pocket watch. "I should be leaving right now. Be back in a bit." He said as he briefly kissed my lips.

I watched him leave the room, then looked down at Benjamin. I could tell he was almost done nursing, because he had slowed down on how quickly he was drinking. I smiled and continued to hold him until he finished, and laughed when he gave a content burp.

* * *

I sat and stared at myself in the mirror, trying to decide if I wanted to wear my hair down or not. Up, I decided. I reached for deep blue ribbon, one that matched my dress. I had decided to wear my navy blue silk dress, the one that fit my curves but was still within the limits of propriety. 

I thought the navy blue dress would compliment Theodore's uniform also, so the minute I laid eyes on it in my wardrobe, I grabbed it. The sleeves were long as well, but not too warm for the Caribbean night. I made sure to find the most comfortable slippers I could, knowing I would share a lot of dances with Theodore, James, and other navy officers that I knew.

Once my hair was tied back, I heard a knock.

"Come in." I called.

Theodore entered, a smile on his face. "Ready?"

I sighed. "How many people are there?"

"Just the usual." He said as he walked behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "The Norringtons, Andrew and some other navy officers, some of the towns people."

I sighed again.

He leaned close and put his lips near my ear. "You'll do fine. I daresay if you can survive being whipped on a pirate ship, you can take a birthday party." He said before he started to nibble on my earlobe.

I sat still and allowed his hands to travel my curves and his lips my neck. When he began trailing kisses toward my chest, I stopped him.

"After the party." Was all I said, then I stood.

He smiled and offered his right arm. "I suppose that means your ready, then?"

I only smiled and rested my arm atop his, allowing him to lead me to our guests.

* * *

I was relieved to see James standing near a corner all by his lonesome. People had bothering me with dances and dull conversation, and I was ready to talk to someone who I knew I would actually be glad to talk to. He saw me coming his way, and he smiled. 

I smiled as well, and finally came to stop before him.

"Misty." He said, bowing and kissing the top of my hand. "Happy seventeenth birthday."

"Thankyou." I said. "Why are you standing here in the corner alone? Where's Sarah?"

He straightened and put his hands behind his back. "She's conversing with a few of her friends, there." He nodded to a group of ladies.

I smiled. She looked lovely, her peach colored dress complementing her complection nicely. I looked back to James and smiled. He was watching her, a soft smile gracing his lips and his eyes soft as well as he observed her.

"She looks lovely tonight." I said.

He looked to me quickly, snapping back to reality, then back to her. "She does." His voice was soft, happy as he agreed.

"Where is Samuel? I haven't seen him all night." I questioned.

James sighed. "That, my dear, is a very good question." He said, almost sounding angry as he looked back to me.

I chuckled. "Has he been getting into a lot of trouble lately?"

He nodded. "Yes. Ever since Carol turned two, he's been getting into a lot of trouble!" He sighed again. "I don't know what to do with him anymore, he's a completely different little boy. Sending him to bed without dinner hasn't worked, nor taking away his priorities."

I thought for a moment. "Why don't you try letting him stay with us for a bit, and see if he's any different?"

He chuckled. "I'm not going to put you through that, but thankyou for the offer."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

He shook his head. "I've been busy at the fort. I've not been able to find the time."

Just as I was about to say something, we heard a loud crashing sound, then what sounded like a scuffle. After James and I exchanged glances, we hurried to the source of all the commotion. To my surprise, and James's, there was Samuel.

He had what looked like the chocolate icing of a cake smeared on the left side of his face, cravat and purple dress coat. He was in a fight with another boy, both of them swinging mad and wild punches at each other. As the fist of the other boy landed on the left side of Samuel's face, Samuel's fist landed in the other boy's stomach, and so on.

"JAMES SAMUEL NORRINGTON!" James boomed beside me.

Everyone and everything fell silent. The two boys on the floor looked up at James, fear immediately filling their eyes. James made a move to pull Samuel on his feet, but Samuel was up and out of the house before he could so much as take two steps.

Someone else grabbed the other boy, I think his father, then everything seemed to go back to normal, as if nothing had happened at all. The music started again, people began conversing, and so on. Everyone seemed to try to avoid James at that moment, for they knew not to stand in the path of Admiral James Norrington when he was peeved.

Sarah was at his side, her hands on his arm as she tried to sooth and calm him. I started for the door, when the wonderful girls I had complained to Theodore about earlier stopped me. The 'leader' of said girls, the one with black hair and green eyes known as Sandra, spoke after her group had me surrounded.

"So, I see the inability to control emotions runs in the family." She said with a smirk.

She was referring to when I had made a remark at a party a few months ago, which led to her dumping water on my head to get her revenge. I smirked, and her's disappeared.

"I also see that you're not married. You're the one that told me not to compete in looks with you!" I said cooly. "Turns someone just may be so much better looking than you. Why, I heard Jeremy say he preferred Janet Indigo to you." I said with a smirk as I walked away with her jaw dropped at me.

Of coarse, that bit of information about the boy she fancied fancying another girl over her wasn't true, but why not start a bit of gossip? Port Royal was a gossip town after all.

I exited my home, leaving all the noise and people. I had a pretty good idea of where Samuel might be. Let me tell you, the boy has grown! He's only turned seven around two months ago, and he's nearly to my chest in height! He takes after his father in a lot of ways.

I continued walking, past the stables, through the gardens and finally to the shore. Yes, I was correct. I found footprints in the sand, leading even further away from Groves Manner. I took my shoes off, knowing I would be scolded if I got them covered in wet sand and saltwater. Theodore had paid a nice amount of money for these shoes after all.

Now I followed the footprints, enjoying feel of wet sand beneath my barefeet and the waves nipping at my ankles. Now I could see Samuel up ahead. He had removed his coat, waist coat, cravat, stockings and shoes and now sat in the sand.

He was throwing small pebbles and seashells into the ocean as hard and far as he could while he was sitting down. I sighed through my nose and made my way to him. It wasn't until I was right beside him that he noticed me, and it startled him.

He scrambled to his feet and started to run away from me, but I moved faster than he did. I grabbed his left arm and spun him around to face me. He still had chocolate icing on the left side of his face.

I shook my head. "Samuel..."

He interrupted me. "Please don't take me back to father! Please! I'll do anything! I'll..."

"Samuel." I interrupted, placing my right hand over his mouth.

He became quiet and looked down at his feet in shame as I removed my hand. "What do you suppose he'll do to me?" He asked quietly.

I furrowed my brows. "Do to you? What do you mean?" I asked softly.

I wanted to hear his side of the story, let him know I wasn't mad at him.

"He's been mad at me lately. I think now I've kicked his last nerve! He doesn't love me anymore! Please don't take me to him! Please!" He tried tugging away from me.

"Samuel! Samuel, I'm not taking you to him! I just want to know what happened!" I pulled him into an embrace until he stopped thrashing.

Once he was still, I told him to sit down. As I started to sit as well, he stopped me.

"Wait! You'll ruin your dress! Here, sit on this." He got to his feet and spread his coat out on the sand.

"I don't want to ruin your coat, Samuel." I tried.

"It's already ruined with chocolate icing, you won't do it anymore harm."

I sighed and sat down, and he sat down to my right. I saw that he still had icing on the left side of his face, and used his already stained cravat to clean it off him.

"Now, what the fight about between you and the other boy?" I asked him softly.

He sighed. "He was saying things about mum and father, things I don't want to repeat to you because you're a lady. Then he started to something about Carol, and the other boys were laughing at me. I started to say something, but one of the boys shoved a piece of cake in my mouth and smeared the icing on me. I guess I got so angry I just wanted to hurt the boy saying hurtful things, so I tried."

I sighed. "You can't let them get to you Samuel!" I stressed softly. "I get made fun of too, you know?"

He stared at the sand. "Why do I love father, but father doesn't love me?" He asked quietly.

"Samuel!" I whispered. "Look at me right now."

He did.

I cupped the right side of his face in my left hand. "He does love you. He's your father, and he's been punishing you because he cares. He wants you to stay out of trouble."

Samuel didn't say anything, just looked back down at the sand. I sighed and pulled him into another embrace and he willingly embraced me back, resting his head under my chin.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whispered.

* * *

**Alright, Samuel thinks his own father hates him and Misty has a baby! Please tell me what you think! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Strange Behavior

Alright. First I want to apologize for taking so long to update! I'm really sorry! It's just that I'm writing another story called 'Washed Up', so I've been working on it instead of this one.

Thankyou everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

"Samuel." I mumbled.

I was still sitting in the sand, holding him. I don't know how long we've been here, but I'm certain it's been long enough for my guests to start missing me.

He lazily brought his gaze to mine, his eye-lids drooping. I smiled. He was becoming tired. Perhaps he wouldn't put up such a fuss now.

"We need to head back to the party, people are probably already missing us."

He sighed and continued sitting.

"Come along, Samuel! I'm sure your father has calmed down and is willing to talk to you."

He still didn't move.

Now I was the one sighing. He may be tired, but he's still just as stubborn. I got to my feet and grabbed him beneath the arms, hauling him to his feet as well.

"Do we have to?" He whined.

"Of coarse we have to! We can't just sit here in the sand all the time, what good would that do?"

Hesitantly, he began to pull on his stockings and shoes and waistcoat. His cravat and coat were sticky and stained, so I didn't allow him to put those back on, which, he didn't want to anyway. We began our walk back home and I picked up my shoes along the way.

After a few minutes, we'd arrived at my estate and I snuck Samuel in the back way, so no one would see us, and took him to the kitchen where I could help him to clean himself up. I pulled up a chair and instructed him to sit.

"You know I'll have to clean you up before I can let you run about the party again?" I told him, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"I know." He mumbled.

I left to fetch some water and rags, to try to get some of the sticky remainders of icing from his face. When I returned I found that James was in the kitchen, with Samuel. Samuel was still sitting in the chair, his head hanging in shame as his father stood before him; his hands clasped behind his back, as he studied his son.

I did notice, however, that James's gaze wasn't a harsh one. His eyes held...sadness, dissapointment and a bit of annoyance all at once. I had taken my time in finding the supplies needed to clean Samuel up, so perhaps Samuel had told James what was going on. I decided to make my presants known by walking a bit further into the room.

James's gaze snapped up from Samuel to me, and he offered me a small smile. "Thankyou for finding him." He said, his voice low.

I offered a small smile as well. "It was no trouble at all, James." I set the bucket of water on the floor next to Samuel's chair and continued to hold the rags in my left hand. "I was just going to clean him up a bit. He's still a bit sticky." I added softly.

He held his right hand out. "I'll handle this. You go ahead...Theodore is looking for you." He said quietly.

The look in his eyes left no room for excuses or further conversation. I handed him the rags and began to make my way out of the kitchen. I stoped and turned once I was right outside the door to watch their interaction.

Nothing.

James was knelt down infront of Samuel, wet rag in hand as he gently stoked Samuel's face with it. They didn't speak. They didn't look each other in the eyes. James only remained silent as he continued to clean his son. Samuel kept quiet and sat still for James.

I sighed and began walking to the party area. They were growing so distant, it seemed. They had been so close when I came, and the fact that they're drifting apart saddened me.

I sighed again as I viewed my guests from a distance. it was growing late, and yet, people were still drinking and dance, laughing and conversing. I chuckled. I believe a few people have had more than their fair share of wine and shampaign; including some of the Navy officers I knew.

The fact that some people had had too much to drink was proven almost the moment I stepped into the room, for a marine I knew as Murtogg walked up to me in a slightly drunken state. He was only mildly durnk, for he could walk pretty well without stumbling too much, and when he spoke, his words weren't badly slurred.

He smiled. "Mrs. Groves!" He gave me a sloppy salute. "May I-I h-have this dance?" He stuttered as he offered his arm.

I laughed as I rested my arm atop his. "Certainly, Mr. Murtogg!"

He clumsily led me to the dance floor and we both moved our feet at a quick pace, dancing in...almost perfect rythem to the music. Not long after he had led me to the dance floor, someone else tapped on my shoulder and I switched to that person. This kept happening until I...surprisingly, was flung against Theodore's back.

He only stumbled forward a step or two before he turned around, his brows furrowed. "There you are!" He scolded. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I offered him an innocent grin, which made him chuckle. "I went off to find Samuel, who I found and brought him back against his will, cleaned him up a bit before James took over, then came out here where I was sloppily flung across the dance floor to several different people as I was trying to find you."

He scowled. "My marines? Who were they? I'll make sure to give them punishment for so sloppily flinging my wife across the room!" He hissed in a whisper.

I laughed. "You needn't worry, they've all just a bit too much to drink. No harm was done. Oh, and I believe someone owes me a dance?" I questioned him with a smug smile.

His scowle softened to a small smile. "Ah, yes. I haven't gotten a chance to dance with my very own wife! How rude of me, not to ask you for a dance. Come, shall we have this one?" He held his left hand out to me.

I smiled softly at him. "Certainly." I put my hand in his, and he led me to the dance floor as a slower piece of music began to play.

He put his hand down on the small of my back as he continued to hold my other, and we began to dance to the slow waltz. I chuckled as he gently pulled me a bit closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. With a sigh I rested my head on his chest and we continued to dance. I didn't care if people frowned upon me dancing this close with my husband infront of all these people. This was my birthday party after all, I'll dance how I want to! This way, of coarse, was close to him.

I felt his warm breath against the left side of my neck, before he placed a kiss on one of the tender areas of my neck where he knew I liked to be kissed. My eyes widened and I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning. I looked up at him, a smirk firmly on his lips.

"Theodore! Not here! Wait until after the party!" I hissed in a whisper.

He chuckled as he began stroking a small section of my side, where his hand rested as he led me through the dance. Again, I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning. He chuckled, low in his throat so that no one could hear. I gave him a smirk as well. His faultered at the sudden spark in my eyes.

I looked around, scanning the dancing couples around us. I soon found James and Sarah dancing not very far away, then looked back to my husband with an even larger smirk.

"If you simply can't contain yourself until after the party, it looks like I'll have to help you by dancing with someone else." I said smugly as I quickly released himself of his hold and made my way to James and Sarah, Theodore hot on my heels.

I tapped James on the shoulder from behind, and he turned, his brows furrowed. "Is something the matter? Has Samuel gotten in trouble...again?"

I chuckled. "No, no James. I only wish to discuss something with you. But, I prefer to dance with you as we have a little discussion. So, may I?"

James released Sarah and she made her way to Theodore and began to dance with him. I accepted James's hand and he placed his other on the small of my back as we began to dance.

"So, what is this all about?" He asked, a truely confused expression on his face.

I laughed. "Nothing at all. I'm just giving my husband a bit of punishment for something he was doing while we were dancing. Nothing to worry about, dear cousin." I smiled.

He chuckled. "I've never known Theodore to be up to no good."

"Don't worry about it! Come along, just enjoy yourself." I paused. "Where's Samuel?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I requested one of your maids to dress him in some of the extra cloths that we leave here for when you look after him when we're doing buisness in town."

I shook my head. "No. No problem at all. You weren't too hard on him...were you? When I found him, he was scared out of his mind at what you would do to him!" I asked, not trying to hide the concern in my voice at all.

"No. I simply banned him from the remainder of the party, and told him I would discuss punishment with his mother."

I nodded. "I just wonder what the problem could be! He's been like this for a year?"

"I'm afraid so."

I was going to ask him some more questions, but the dance stopped, and Theodore and Sarah were making their way back to us. I turned to him as we released our holds on each other.

"Thank you for the dance." I smiled.

He returned my smile. "It was no trouble."

* * *

"I believe we'll begin making our way home." James said.

It was very late. Later than I had intended for the party to go on. All of the guests were gone except for James and his family, and the maids were already beginning to clean the mess everyone had left.

"Be safe." I told him.

We all said our goodbyes and they were almost out the door when James stopped. "Theodore. I have something I must tell you. Come outside for a moment, please."

Theodore and James stepped outside the doors and walked to the side, out of our view. I looked to Sarah.

"Do you know what they could possibly be talking about?"

She shook her head. "No idea. He's been acting a bit strange lately. He's yet to tell me why."

In a matter of moments, the two men returned. We bid the family good night once again, and began making our way up the staircase once the doors were shut behind them. Theodore seemed happy. A nice recovery from his tired state just a few minutes ago. He put his arm around my waist as we made our way up the stairs, but didn't speak a word.

Once we reached our room and the door was shut, he lifted me, causing a sort of squeaking sound to come from my throat as he did. He laughed and twirled me around, then laid me on our bed and crawled on top of me, laughing all the while.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Have you gone mad?!"

He didn't say anything. He only grinned as he reached into his coat and pulled out a letter, and handed it to me.

"Just read it. You'll see what my sudden change in behavior is about."

I raised my eyebrows as I opened the letter, then grinned myself once I finished reading it. "You've been promoted!" I squealed.

"To Captain!" He shouted happily. "Captain of my own ship, Misty! Captain Groves! Doesn't that sound grand?!"

I smiled at his happiness. "It does indeed." I lightly kissed his lips.

His grin turned to a smirk. "You said after the party I could enjoy myself."

I nodded.

The letter was quickly put aside as wrapped me in his arms and kissed my lips. He then began trailing kisses down my neck where he reached that sensitive place again, and I moaned in delight. Our tiredness was forgotten as I began caressing his body, removing his hat, wig, coat and cravat in the process...

* * *

**I hope you didn't find this chapter too boring! The next one will be better, I promise! Again, I apologize for taking so long to update! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. One Surprise Too Many

Thankyou everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

"The Governer wants to throw a party in our home." Theodore stated, his voice weary from his long day at the fort. 

"Another? Already?" I asked as I filled his tea cup again.

We were sitting on the balcony outside of our room, having dinner. Theodore had arrived home a bit later than usual, and the sun was to set in not too long a time, and I wanted to watch the sunset as we ate. Theodore gladly accepted this offer.

"Mhm." He nodded. "After my promotion ceremony." He smiled.

He was so proud of this promotion. Some how, I knew this was part of James's doing. Well, someone had to recommend him! I just have a feeling James had something to do with this...

I smiled back at him. "I'm proud of you."

"You should be." He smirked.

"Theodore!" I playfully scolded.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Honestly! A wife, a son, a higher ranking in the Royal Navy. What more could I ask for with a wife like you?"

I smiled and reached out, gently seizing his hand in mine atop the table. "You sir, know exactly how to talk sweetly to me."

He smirked and pulled on my arm, causing me to rise from my seat. He then pulled me around the table and into his lap, where he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who says I need words?" He whispered seductively.

He started to nibble on my earlobe, then worked his way across my face. Just as he was about to reach my lips I jumped up. The look he gave me was pitiful! He was all _but_ whimpering! I slowly began making my way to the door, when he jumped up also. I let out a short scream of surprise and took off into our bedroom.

I didn't get very far before Theodore had tackled me to our bed, both of us laughing as we landed in a heap on the large mattress. He turned me over and lay atop me.

"Theodore!" I laughed.

He laughed also and bent his head down to kiss me, but stopped. His eyes were fixed on the door of our bedroom. With my brows furrowed, I craned my neck to look at the doorway also, seeing a maid standing there. Her eyes were wide, and she turned and dissappeared out the doorway. We could hear her laughing from down the hallway.

We both looked back to each other, our faces clearly showing surprise and confusion at the same time. Then, we began to laugh. After a few moments our laughter came to a slow stop, and he leaned down and began to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began getting comfortable, when I heard another laugh after the maid's. A different laugh. Our child's laughter.

I pulled away from Theodore and listened some more, this time more intently. Yes, it was our baby laughing in his room right next to ours. I furrowed my brows, as did Theodore. I pushed him off of me and scrambled to my feet, running as quickly as I could to Benjamin's room. I stopped right in the doorway and placed my hand over my mouth, which was hanging agait.

"Theodore! Come quickly!"

In mere seconds Theodore was behind me. "What?! What is Benjamin doing?" When he saw our child, his jaw dropped as well.

There in his bassinet, was Benjamin; sitting proudly on his bum with his little hands gripping the edge of the bassinet. Not only had he managed to flip himself over for the first time, he was sitting and staring at us, a smile on his face as well! I laughed and rushed to the bassinet, taking Benjamin up into my arms once I got there. I hugged him to me and kissed his temple.

A thought occured to me then, and I turned to my husband. "Theodore, do you suppose he can crawl?"

He smiled. "There's only one way to find out."

He sat on his haunches in the doorway, and I sat on my haunches as well. I gently lay Benjamin on his stomach, and away he went on his hands and knees, laughing all the while! Theodore scooped him up into his arms and kissed his temple.

"My son! My son can crawl!" He said as he hugged Benjamin, who was still laughing.

"Sir?" A maid, the same maid that had caught us in a romantic moment, stood near the doorway.

"Yes?" Theodore asked, the smile still on his face.

"Sir, you have a guest waiting for you and the Mistress in the parlor."

He nodded. "Tell them we'll be right there."

"Yes, sir." As quickly as she had appeared, she was out the door again.

"Who do you suppose it could be?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "At this hour? I don't know."

I walked to him and took Benjamin into my arms, then we proceeded in making our way to the parlor. To my surprise, and Theodore's, Governer Thomas Taylor was waiting for us.

He smiled. "Lieutenant, Mrs. Groves." He nodded.

"Governer." We said in unison

The Governer started to say something, but stopped and furrowed his brows when he took in my appearance. I was wearing a plain brown long-sleeved shirt, black breeches and brown leather boots. The Governer was used to seeing me in silk dresses. I looked down at my clothing then back to him.

"I rode my horse today. I hate riding side-saddle, and I can work with the horses better if I'm wearing breeches. I apologize for being so underdressed." I added. In reality, I really wasn't. I hate dresses!

He nodded. "Quite alright. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you two with my unexpected arrival?"

We only shook our heads.

"Would you like some tea, Governer? I can have the maids make some while we talk in my study."

"Yes, tea would be nice, thank you."

"Get a bottle of milk while you're at it, please." I said as Theodore started off to find a maid.

He nodded.

"Governer, would you like me to escort you to your seat?" I offered.

"Please." He said with no emotion. He acted as though he was regretting what he would have to tell us.

I hid my worry and led him to Theodore's study. I led him to the fireplace where there was a sette facing the hearth, a chair diagonally left of the sette, and a chair diagonally right of the settee. I took my seat on the sette, and the Governer chose the seat to the left. After a few moments of silence Theodore came in, a bottle of milk in hand, a maid behind him carrying a tray with a teapot and three teacups on it.

The Governer remained quiet even after the maid had poured the tea and left. Theodore took his seat to my left, closest to the Governer, and handed me the bottle of milk. Once everyone was settled, the Governer spoke.

"Lieutenant, I apologize, but the Promotion Ceremony will have to be moved to tomorrow. The party we were to hold after the promotion ceremony has been canceled as well."

Theodore furrowed his brows. "Why tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid you're to leave on a voyage ordered by the King of England himself the day you were supposed to be promoted."

Now I was worried.

Theodore looked to me, sorrow in his eyes, then back to the Governer. "Do you know the reason of this voyage?"

The Governer nodded slowly. "Pirates."

Now I was very worried. "Governer, do you know how long this voyage may take? Please be honest with me."

"I'm afraid...I don't know. It could range from a few weeks to a few months. You never know with these kinds of missions."

I looked down at Benjamin, sucking away at the bottle of milk. He had no idea he wouldn't see his father for who knew how long.

"Admiral James Norrington will be going on this voyage as well, along with a few other of our finest. You've no need to worry." He tried comforting.

I gave him a fake smile and looked back to our son.

"I'm sorry I had to disturb you with this news. I'll see you tomorrow, Lieutenant, Mrs. Groves. Don't worry about showing me to the door."

With that, the Governer stood and left us in the study with our thoughts. Pirates. That word brought back a few memories I wished not to remember. The two people I loved most, James and Theodore, were to go to sea to fight those dogs without knowing if they would return or not. I hung my head and closed my eyes.

I felt Theodore's arm drape around my shoulders. I leaned against him, pressing my head to his shoulder. This was to be the start of many restless nights.

* * *

Theodore's promotion ceremony flew by faster than I had anticepated. If I was told correctly, which I'm sure I was because James is the one who told me, Theodore's promotion ceremony was much like James's when he was promoted to Commodore. He walked out in his new uniform, recieved a new sword and then there was food and conversing with guests afterwards. 

I was walking through the crowd of people, when James came out of nowhere and took my arm. With a smile he led me to the front of the crowd. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as well when I saw what the crowd was for. Theodore was only a few feet from us, a few of his fellow officers surrounding him.

"Come along Captain, give us a speech!" One of them said.

All at once, everyone was chanting 'speech' at Theodore, and a glass of shampaign was shoved in his hand. With a defeated smile a chair was placed infront of him, and he climbed up on it. Someone passing glasses of shampaign handed one to James, and one to me, and we looked back to Theodore.

He raised his glass. "I'd just like to make a toast to the citizens of Port Royal and my friends and family, for their support." He looked down and saw me. "Especially to my wife, who I love more than anything. Cheers!" He said without taking his eyes off of me.

After a few 'aws' and cheering, everyone downed their shampaign and went about dancing and conversing as Theodore climbed down from the chair. After he handed his and our empty shampaign glasses to a passing butler, Theodore gave me his full attention.

"I couldn't have said anything better, the way I was shoved infront of a crowd like that!"

I chuckled. "You did fine. Didn't he James?" I asked. But when I turned, he was gone. I shrugged and turned back to Theodore.

"Would you like to dance? This may be the last chance we get before I have to leave in the morning." He offered.

I nodded and allowed him to lead me to the dancing area. I was going to make the best of this night. Our last night together for who knew how long.

* * *

**(Pouts) Their last night together before he has to leave on a search for pirates! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! The next one will be much better, I promise! Hopefully I'll have you on the edge of your seats! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Sounds of a Very Different Orchestra

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

I was woken by a cry. Benjamin was still waking up at odd hours of the night, having not fallen into a routine sleep schedual yet. I sighed and started to get up. 

"I'll see what he wants." Theodore said grogily beside me.

"No, you've a long day ahead of you. I'll see what he wants." I got to my feet and stretched.

He rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes with both hands. "What time is it?" He asked through a yawn.

I felt my way through the darkness and lit a candle, holding it up to the clock on the wall. "Six in the morning."

"I was supposed to be up an hour ago." He stated, his voice still gruff from just waking up.

"You _were_ awake an hour ago, you just didn't get up. You woke me up as well, but I fell asleep minutes afterwards."

"I apologize." He grumbled. "Why didn't you make me get up?"

"I told you, I was only awake for about a minute or so, then fell asleep again. My brain probably hadn't processed what was going on until I had fallen asleep again." I chuckled. He could be so funny a few moments after he woke up.

He only grumbled as he tossed the covers off and sat up, throwing his legs over the side. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of grey breeches. I smiled. I walked to him and ran my fingers down the smooth skin of his shoulder. He lazily looked up at me. I offered a smile as I gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Come along." I whispered. "You need to get dressed, we're running a bit late on our schedual."

He nodded and slowly got to his feet, the bones in his knees and ankles popping from lack of movement in his sleep. He made his way to the wardrobe and helf-mindedly pulled shirt to his uniform on, and started digging around for his breeches.

With a small smile I turned away from him and to the door that joined our room with Benjamin's. My smile grew. He was sitting up again, his little hands gripping the edge of his bassinet. His crying decreased quite a bit when I walked into his view, but not completely. I spoke soft comforts to him as I picked him up, hugging him to my chest.

He didn't hug my neck or shoulder like usual, but stared at me expectantly. I chuckled and sat down in the chair next to his bassinet, lossened the right side of my gown and began breast feeding. His crying immediatly stopped and he lay quietly in my arms, taking his fill of my milk. When he finished drinking I set him on the floor and righted my nightgown.

I then walked to the door, where Benjamin followed on his hands and knees. When he reached me I knelt down and pointed to his father, making sure he saw him before I got back up. A grin much resembling Theodore's spread across his face. He began crawling awkwardly toward Theodore, raising his hands high off the ground then bringing them noisily back down on the hard-wood floor. Theodore, in the process of strapping on his sword, looked down and smiled softly at our now giggling son.

When he finished strapping on his sword he knelt down and protectively gathered Benjamin in his arms, holding him to his chest as if protecting him from the world. My smile faultered when I saw the look in Theodore's eyes. Dread. As if sensing the meaning of Theodore's tight and protective embrace, Benjamin stopped laughing. I sighed. My thoughts from yesterday were wrong. _This_ was truely the start of many restless days and nights for me.

I went to the two and knelt down, putting my arms around my son and husband. Theodore put one of his arms around me, and we just held each other on the floor. After a few minutes, Theodore looked up at me.

"I should probably go." He whispered.

I nodded and we got to our feet. He handed Benjamin to me, and I called for a maid to watch over Benjamin as we prepaired to make leave. I didn't, however, call for a maid to help me dress. Theodore would help me do that.

"You don't have to wear a dress to town today." He told me. "We'll only be at the docks for a few minutes. It isn't worth you having to dress uncomfortably for such a short amount of time." He tried offering me a smile.

I smiled also and went to the wardrobe, selecting a pair of black breeches, a grey shirt and black boots. After Theodore helped me dress, slowly, I might add, and after I tied my hair back with a grey ribbon we made our way to the carriage.

* * *

James and Sarah were already at the docks when we arrived. I didn't see Samuel or Carol anywhere. I shrugged it off and brought my attention to Theodore, who helped me out of the carriage. We slowly made our way to James and Sarah, who were laughing lightly together after he whispered something into her ear. 

James nodded at us. "Captain, are you ready to get this done with?"

"Aye, sir. You?"

James chuckled and looked back to his wife. "So it would seem."

Lieutenant Andrew Gillet walked up to our little group, to my dismay. "Sirs, we're to shove off in five minutes.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Dismissed." James replied.

With a nod, Andrew walked away. As Andrew walked off, James walked his wife a few feet away to say a few words of goodbye. Theodore turned to me, his expression completely different from the happy one he'd been wearing only moments ago.

"I'm sorry about the sudden change in plan." he whispered.

I shook my head. "Don't be. You have a duty to fulfil for king and country." On the inside, I was begging him not to leave.

"You're more important to me." He replied.

Now I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Just come back as soon as you can, in one piece." My voice was barely even a whisper.

"I will."

He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me, mustering as much passion as he could on the spot. The only problem I had with this, was that it didn't last long enough. He pulled away and stroked my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

He then reluctantly turned and made his way to board his ship. I watched his retreating form, then turned to James and Sarah.

Who were still talking.

I chuckled and walked a little closer, trying to hear a bit of their conversation.

"Don't let Samuel cause you any trouble. If he does, he has me to answer to when I get back." James told her sternly.

Sarah chuckled. "I believe I can hold down the fort while you're away."

Now he chuckled. "I don't want you causing any trouble either."

She smiled and gently grasped his shoulders. "You've nothing to worry about; except me worrying myself over you." She said a little more seriously and a little softer.

"You can look forward to a safe return, and," He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

Whatever he said caused her to blush a bit and chuckle. "I look forward to it." She replied.

James jumped a bit when he realized I was standing only a few feet away, my eyebrows raised. I had a pretty good idea what he'd been whispering to her. I acted like I hadn't seen Sarah blush. James offered me a smile.

"I'll see to it we can get back with all haste."

I smiled and pulled him into an embrace, which he returned. "Please do." I dropped my voice to a whisper, keeping my arms around his neck. "I've never said it, but you're like a father to me, the way you took me in and got me to my feet. God knows I love you like one, too."

When we released our holds on each other, he was beaming at me, though he looked like he felt a bit awkward. I chuckled.

"I just wanted you to know!"

He chuckled. "I appreciate it. I love you too."

Sarah walked to us and raised her eyebrows. "What did you say to my husband that makes him look like he's feeling rather...awkward?"

He turned to her. "She simply said she loves me like a father, and looks up to me like one."

"Who, prey tell, dosn't know that?" She jested.

"Me, it would seem." He answered with a chuckle.

"Sir!" Andrew called from the gang-plank of the ship.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" James yelled back. He turned back to Sarah. "Well, it appears I must go. Bye dear." He lightly kissed her lips. He turned to me. "Misty." He kissed my forehead. With that, he made his way up the gang-plank which was removed almost the moment his feet touched the deck.

I stood and watched the ship until it was just a spot with white sails, watched as it carried the two people I loved more than anything away from me. I hung my head and turned to walk to my carriage, when someone gently lay their hand on my shoulder. It was Sarah.

"I have an offer for you." She said with a smile.

I nodded for her to continue.

"I was wondering if you would like to stay with me in Norrington Manner until our husbands return. We're both alone with the exception or our children and the house staff. Would you like to stay in your old room?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to trouble you..." I started.

"No, no!" She interrupted. "You won't be a trouble at all! We haven't spoken in a while, we need to catch up." She smiled and whispered. "Besides, I want to find out what's wrong with Samuel. If he won't tell his mother or father, he'll tell his sister." She winked when she said 'sister'.

So they look at me as a daughter now? I smiled.

"Yes, we do have a lot of catching up to do. Let's go gather Benjamin and a few of my things."

"Will do!"

"Shall we take my carriage?" I asked.

She turned to her driver. "Matthew, go on home. I'm going to Groves Manner for a bit."

That said, we clombed into my carriage. As soon as I gave my driver instruction to take us to my home, Sarah and I began chatting about what has happened since the last time we'd had a long conversation.

* * *

Benjamin was thrilled to be at Norrington Manner! He laughed as he sat in Sarah's lap, playing with the small golden heart on a small gold chain around her petite neck. She chuckled as she held him. 

"He's absolutely adorable, Misty! And he seems so well behaved!"

I beamed at my son. "Put him on the ground, see what he discovered what he can do!"

We were sitting out on the back yard pattio, enjoying the sunshine and a pot of peach tea. We cared not that we weren't wearing sun hats, we were just enjoying ourselves. Sarah set Benjamin down and watched my son crawl awkwardly to me, his laughter filling the quiet of the early afternoon. I cooed soft words to him as I picked him up and cuddled him against my chest, kissing his temple in the process.

Sarah smiled at us. "You two are simply a portrait!" She said softly.

I smiled and looked back down at Benjamin. "I should probably lay him down for a nap. do you mind if I take one as well?"

She shook her head. "Go on. You've had a trying morning."

I nodded my head in thanks and made my way to Benjamin's room, and lay him down for his nap. I then made my way to my room and flopped down on my own bed.

wwwwww

_Theodore sat quietly at his desk in his cabin, the rolling of the ship his lullaby. It had been an easy day. No trouble with the ship, no pirates spotted. though the day was easy, he still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sighed and leaned his head back against his chair, closing his eyes as he crossed his legs._

_Was that swords he heard clinging against each other? He then heard gunshots, and a young sailor burst into his cabin._

_"Sir! We've been boarded by pirates!"_

_Another shot rang out, and the crewman fell to the floor, dead. Theodore rushed to his feet to get his sword. It was late into the night, and he could sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his wife, or son. He'd taken all of his weapons off and his jacket, hat and wig to get comfortable._

_Now he wished he had at least left his sword on. as he dashed across the room, he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and fling him to the floor. he was then flipped over on his back and the pirate slammed his knee against Theodore's stomach to hold him down._

_A knife was pressed to Theodore's throat, and the pirate grinned as he slowly drug the blade across the soft skin and through the tender tissue. Theodore gasped out his last breath as his blood stained his cravat, and bled out onto the floor._

wwwwww

I yelled out as I shot to a sitting position. My eyes darted about the room, and I found I was sitting in my bed at Norrington Manner. It had been a dream. Just a nightmare. I found that I was breathing hard and a blanket of cold sweat covered my body.

I shook my head and looked out the window. The sun was a bit lower in the sky. Had I slept that long? Yet, I felt exhausted. I flopped back down and curled into a ball, tears silently streaming down my face.

* * *

"Admiral." I said as I approached James at the helm. 

He turned. "Captain?"

I held a spy glass out to him and pointed a few degrees right of the starboard side. He brought the spy glass to his left eye.

"Can you make out the colors they're flying?" I asked.

"The Jolly Roger." He answered grimly. "The pirates we've been searching for."

"Shall I rouse the crew, Admiral?" I questioned.

He nodded, his expression like stone, his eyes filled with detirmination. "Immediatly. It's been over a week. It's time for this mission to end."

I shouted orders. The ship came to life with the men running the guns out, getting to their stations. By this time we were in range of the enemie's cannons, and they let us know. A single cannon whizzed into a small section of our foremast, taking a good portion of wood with it.

"Return fire!" James's voice rang out across the deck.

Now the ship was near enough for us to see the crew clearly. I rushed to a group of marines and ordered them to the starboard side. "Open musket fire!" I yelled.

The smell of gunpowder and smoke filled my nose, and my ears rang from the roar of the cannons and the banging of muskets. the enemy ship drew just close enough and the pirates began to board our ship. I drew my sword and engaged in a duel with a rather large pirate.

Soon the whole ship was an orchestra of cannons, muskets and swords clashing. The wood of our ship screamed, threatening to snap. Men cried out in pain, some begging for mercy.

But there was one particular yell of agony that caught my attention. I finished off the pirate before me and scanned the deck. I heard the yell again and located its source. Admiral James Norrington. The right shoulder and front of his uniform was bloodied, and he had crashed to the deck.

A pirate towered over him, his sword raised for the finishing blow. I drew my pistol and fired, the bullet burrowing in the vile man's back. He fell to the deck, dead. I rushed to James and knelt down to his right. His eyes were closed.

I placed my middle and index fingers on his throat, just below his jaw bone. I felt a pulse, a strong one at that. His eyes opened the moment my fingers touched his skin. He took in a shaky breath.

"Sir!" I exclaimed.

"Behind you!" He managed to say.

I turned to find a pirate standing behind me, his sword already swinging down towards me. I grabbed James's pistol as quickly as I could and fired. The pirate started to fall from the shot, but his blade still pierced me.

"The ship!" One of the pirates yelled. "She's sinking! Come on men!"

The pirate I'd shot was bleeding from his right side, but soon to collaps. He grabbed me as he began to fall overboard, and the next thing I felt was water. I screamed in pain, only to have salty water fill my mouth. Everything went black.

* * *

**So, we don't know where Theodore's been stabbed, so we don't know if the blow is fatal. James is wounded, and his ship is sinking. Will they live? Please review! Thanks!**


	5. When Hearts Crumble

Thank you every one who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Its been a bit over a week since the attack by pirates on our ship. Luckily, the pirates we located were near another port, and the patrol ships of said port managed to get most of my crew before they drowned. We've finally made port in Port Royal. I was immediatly taken to a doctor's office, despite my protests, to have have my wounds tended to.

Thankfully, my battle wounds weren't as bad as anyone thought. The slash across my right shoulder and the seperate slash across my chest weren't very deep, and had healed well on our journey back to Port Royal. The surgeon told me the beating I'd recieved from the pirate was what had weakened me so, not his sword.

After I was examined, I called for a carriage and made for my home with all haste. When I did arrive, I found my son sitting on the front porch, an unreadable expression on his face. Ah. It must have been the carriage. It wasn't one of ours, so he didn't recognize it. Though, once I opened the door and climbed out, horror spilled over his features.

"Father!" He yelled leaping to his feet.

I then remembered I was still wearing my bloodied uniform. My face was covered in various cuts and bruises, and well, I was just a bloody mess! My hat and wig were long lost during the battle, so some of my hair was falling down in my face; and little shreds and tears were all over my uniform as well.

"Father!" He whispered, coming to a hault just mere inches from me.

"Samuel." I said weakly. "Where is your mother?"

"She's inside, in your study with Misty. They're reading books."

Before I could say another word, he'd put his left arm around my waist and began leading me inside the house. I found myself leaning on him. The surgeon said I'd probably be weak for a few more days, that I was in need of bed rest. I guess this was proving it.

Soon I was led to my study, where I found the two women sitting on the sette infront of the hearth, a book being held by each one.

"Mum!" Samuel called out. "He's hurt, Mum!"

The two jerked their heads in our direction, and gasped.

"James!" My wife said as she jumped to her feet.

Both Sarah and Misty practically dropped their novels and came to my sides, both grabbing my arms as they led me to the sette. I gratefully took a seat and leaned my head back until it thumped against the sette, both of the women sitting on each side of me.

"Help me take my coat off." I said to anyone listening.

Misty helped me take my coat off while Sarah unstrapped my sword and took off my waistcoat, leaving me in my cravat, thin white shirt (both stained with blood) breeches and boots. I furrowed my brows. Why did it seem so warm in this room? I turned to Sarah.

"Why is it so warm in here?" I asked hoarsly.

If possible, she seemed even more worried. "James, it isn't very warm in here at all. In fact, there's a draft coming from that open window over there." She answered as she pointed to a window that was open.

She then laid one of her small, soft hands on my forehead. "James, you're burning up!" She turned to Misty. "Fetch some damp rags, and a cool bowl of water, please."

Misty nodded and left the room, and Sarah began to untie my cravat. When that was done, both Sarah and Samuel were helping me get my shirt off, and by that time Misty had returned. For a bit, the two women sat on either side of me, cleaning off the dried blood and whatever wounds the surgeon didn't take care of. Samuel sat at my feet like a loyal dog, his small hands resting on my right knee as he watched me with concern.

"How did this happen?" I heard Sarah ask.

"The pirates, " I gritted out as Sarah began to clean a cut on my left temple, "Were in larger numbers and a larger ship than we were told. It didn't take them very long to board us, and a man had to scream to get orders across, there was so much cannon fire going on. We battled for maybe twenty minutes before our ship started to sink." I finished, out of breath just from talking.

"How did you get back to Port Royal?" Misty asked curiously.

"Luckily, the pirates we spotted were near another port. One of their patrol ships was out and they gather any man that wasn't dead. They brought us back here maybe half an hour ago."

"James?" She asked, her voice uncertain.

I turned my gaze to her, dreading her question.

"James, where is Theodore?" She asked softly.

I didn't say anything.

"James! Where is Theodore?!" She practically yelled.

"He...I'm sorry." I whispered.

She shook her head. "No...you're not saying...he can't..." She sputtered, barely speaking at all.

I nodded, regretfully. "We couldn't find him. The short amount of time I was conscious I didn't see him on the patrol ship, or in the water. I'm sorry."

She didn't move; she only sat there and stared at nothing. Sarah reached out to pull her into an embrace, but Misty jerked away, and got to her feet and ran from us as fast as she could.

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, leaving James and Sarah behind me, leaving the room, leaving the house. I picked my way through the gardens as fast as I could, then ran in vain along the shore that stretched out for miles.

He's dead.

Those words hit me with a force and pain I couldn't explain. My legs gave out at those words. Theodore, my beautiful Theodore. He's dead. I fell to the sand and slid a little ways before I stopped in a heap. The father of my son is gone! My son would have to grow up without a father! I felt the tears forming in my eyes, and in moments my whole body was shaking with my sobs.

I gasped for air as I screamed and sobbed all at once. I'd never felt more pain in my life! It felt as though someone had run me through, right through the heart. This was far worse than the beatings I'd recieved from my alcoholic father, and much worse than the stalking and abuse I'd gotten from Tom.

My son. He needs me. More than anything I need him right now. But my body doesn't move, with the exception of my sobs. I just lay in the sand, crying as though it would bring Theodore back to me.

* * *

"I'm going to find her." I stated, much to Sarah and Samuel's dismay.

"But you're not well! You said yourself that you need bed rest!" Sarah objected.

I turned as abrubtly as I could with my body throbbing like it was, the wounds still making me flinch. "I need to find her." I said sternly. "She's in shock, her child needs her, and there's a risk of pirates. I'm sorry, but I have to go find her. She's most likely in the gardens, or somewhere on the shore. I'll try those places first." I said as I walked out of the room, trying to straighten my shirt after I pulled it on.

I sighed as I made my way out of the house and through the gardens. Misty has been through a lot of things in her life, but this must be the worst. I nodded when I spotted her footprints in the sand. I was correct; she'd chosen the shore to run off to.

I followed her footprints until I could see her in the sand. She was curled into a ball, her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms around them, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the cloud covered sky. I made my way to her and knelt down beside her.

"Misty?" I said softly.

She didn't move.

I gently placed my hands on her right shoulder. "Misty? Can you hear me?"

"Why did he leave me?" She whispered.

I gathered her up in my arms, like a small child and hugged her against me. She started to sob and beat my chest weakly. When I didn't let go, her fists beat against me harder and she struggled in my grasp. I held tight and allowed her to insult me and hit me.

She finally wore herself out and embraced me, muttering things I couldn't understand. I held her tightly and whispered comforts to her, hoping to calm her down. She apologized for insulting me, then continued to mumble things I couldn't understand.

I don't know how long we sat there. She gradually started to calme down, and soon all I could hear was the ocean and myself whispering to her.

"How?" She whispered in a broken voice.

I looked down into her puffy green eyes. "How what, my dear?" I asked softly.

"How am I going to raise Benjamin...without his father?" She asked as tears began streaming down her face again.

I stroked her hair. "You're strong. Theodore believed you could do things simply because of that fact and your spirit. Benjamin will be a good man when he's grown." I whispered, hoping what I said would bring her a little confidence.

She didn't say anything, but limply rested her head against my chest. I kissed her forehead and continued to hold her. She furrowed her brows and looked up at me.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" I asked in confusion.

"That...that loud...thunder-like sound. Don't you hear it?"

I cocked my head, straining my ears for what she described. I heard it. "It sounds like cannons." I mumbled. I heard it again, and thought I heard the cannons from the fort. "Come along. If it's what I think it is, I want you in our hiding place as quickly as possible." I rushed out as I stood and helped her to her feet.

We jogged to the house, nearly colliding with Sarah. She looked frightened and clutched Carol and Benjamin closely to her chest.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Pirates. They've already invaded the fort, and making their way through the town."

I turned to Misty. "Go to the hiding place with Sarah and children, and don't come out until I come back!" I rushed as I turned and started at a run to the fort.

I realized once I was out the front door, that I didn't have a weapon. I turned and made my way back to my study and strapped on my sword. But as I started back out, I heard a clanging sound, and everything went black.

* * *

"Sir?"

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I fought to open my eyes, finding Gillet and a few marines nearby.

"Sir?" He asked, this time a bit more relieved.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I'm guessing that you figured out pirates attacked our port?"

"I thought so, yes." I said irritably.

"Well, sir, I'm afraid they've taken your son ."

* * *

**So, Samuel has been kidnapped by pirates, and Misty has to raise Benjamin alone. Just a normal day in Port Royal, right? Please review! I appreciate it! Oh, and I'm going to visit some relatives, so I may not update again for a bit.**


	6. Storms Brewing

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

_Samuel's Point of View_

Why was the back of my head throbbing? Had I been hit on the head? Yes, now that I think of it. I'd been on my way to our shelter, when someone picked me up and someone else hit me on the back of the head with something hard. Wait, is the ground rocking? I opened my eyes and found myself laying on a wooden floor. I also found that that three of the walls were maid from bars, and the back of the room was made of wood.

I furrowed my brows and stood, finding my balance on the rocking floor and walked to the door made of bars. I could hear the ocean. It sounded so close. I could hear someone shouting orders about keeping the deck clean.

I was on a ship.

I heard a low moan behind me, like someone was in pain and couldn't do anything about it. I turned around, but didn't see anyone. Wait, was that the toe of someone's boot? Yes, it was. The far left corner of the cell was too dark for me to see anything but the person's shape, except for the toe of their boot that was sticking out in the light. I took a slow step towards the person, then another, and another until I was but a foot from them.

"Hello?" I called out.

He or she raised their head a bit, but I still couldn't see their face. "Help." He called weakly. "Please, I must get back to my wife and son."

I leaned forward a bit, trying to make out the face behind the voice. He sounded so familiar! I studied his shape and recorded his voice over and over in my head. My eyes widened, and I stepped closer to the man.

"Th--" I started, but was cut off by someone coming down from the deck.

I spun around and faced the bar door, finding a man standing there. He was tall and scrony, with hair as black as a raven feather tied back from his face. His eyes were a startling shade of light brown, and he had the start of a one day beard. He wore a faded green shirt with tan breeches, and a sword rested proudly at his left hip, along with a pistol tucked at the front of his belt.

He stared at me with both amusement and a sneer. "The captain requests you're being in his cabin." He said in a husky voice.

I didn't move.

His sneer deepened. "Am I gonna have to come in there and slice you? Come on, boy! I have a load of other things I'd rather be doin' right now!" He snapped.

I hurried over to the cell door which he had opened on my way to him, and he grabbed me roughly by the arm and jerked me out of the cell and slammed the door. He then began to walk at a brisk pace, causing me to stumble and stub most of the toes on both my feet. A small whimper escaped my lips, but the man continued on his way...with a smirk.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him.

He didn't. We continued this little yelling/dragging match until I was drug into a seperate room, away from everything and everyone.

"When my father finds out..." I started.

"He'll what?" A different voice asked from within the room.

I looked up, finding someone sitting at a desk. His coat was a deep shade of green, even deeper than emeralds. His cravat, waistcoat and tricorn were black, and I couldn't see the rest of what he was wearing because the desk was blocking my view. He sat and eyed me with his deep, almost black brown eyes. He shoved a strand of light brown hair behind his right ear and stood, revealing his deep green breeches and black boots. A sword rested at his left hip, a pistol at the front of his belt, and I could see the butt of another pistol sticking out from the left side of his coat.

"Who's your father?" He asked quietly, almost sounding friendly.

Almost.

I straightened my shoulders, puffed out my chest and balled my hands into fists at my sides. "Admiral James Norrington." I said as fiercely as I could.

The man chuckled. "Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head.

"Captain Joe Hall."

A felt a shiver run down my spine.

He smiled. "You still think your father will come after you?"

"I _know_ he will, and he'll defeat you, too." I know it was weak, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He leaned down close to my face. "Your father was lucky to escape me the last time. I had my sword raised to kill him, but someone struck me from behind. Have you ever seen the scars on his back and across the left side of his rib cage?"

I nodded.

"I gave him those. And when he comes for you, I'm going to pick up where I left off. Trust me, this time I won't," He reached into his coat and withdrew something, and brought it swiftly across my chest. "Miss!"

I flinched and looked down, finding that I was bleeding. It was only a small slice, barely even breaking the skin, but I was still bleeding and now had a tear in my shirt.

"Jake!" He yelled to the man behind me.

"Aye?"

"Remove _Mr. Norrington _from my cabin. I want my deck scrubbed clean. Don't put him back in the brig until his hands and knees are blistered and bloodied."

"Aye." He responded.

I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and dragged out of the room.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" James bellowed.

"Why not?!" I yelled back.

"I'm not going to lose another family member!" He growled.

"You think I can't defend myself?! I've been abused my whole life, James! I'm going with you!"

He sighed, his eyes softening only a little from their hardness. "It's because of Theodore, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "I'm going to find him."

He shook his head. "Misty, Theodore is..."

I cut him off. "Don't. Don't tell me he's dead. I just...I have this feeling, alright? Something that just doesn't want me to believe he's gone."

"No. You're not coming with me. I don't want you hurt more than you already have been."

I stepped closer to him. "I'm...going...with...you." I said each word slowly, dangerously.

His eyes darkened again, and he dared to step even closer, until our noses were nearly touching. "With every word you're throwing at me...you're waisting time that I could be getting a crew together so I can find my son." He growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Then let me help you!" I begged. "Why are you pushing me away? Why won't you accept my help?"

He sighed again and turned away. We were standing in the main entrance of Norrington Mannor, carrying out this little disagreement.

"I'm already worried for my son, Misty. If I lose both him and you...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm not going to lose two family members at once. I won't." He answered quietly. He turned to the hat rack by the door and took his tricorn and coat off of it, and put them on. He started to walk to the carriage waiting for him in the drive.

"Father!" I called him.

He stopped.

I had never called him 'father' before, but he knew that's what he meant to me. He knows I think of him as a father, he knows I love him like one. But, I'd never gone so far to call him that.

He turned and stared at me, his eyes full of several different emotions; some I could name, some I couldn't. He made his way to me and he embraced me. He leaned down close to my ear, and whispered,

"I'm sorry. I know your pain, I know what you're going through; but I can't take you with me. Your son needs you...and I need you to help Sarah while I'm away. Please, do this for me." He pulled away, but kept his arms around me. He offered a soft smile. "No one could ask for a better adopted daughter."

I smiled weakly at him. He kissed my forehead and released me, and made his way to the waiting carriage. I watched it carry him away from the house, and stared until it left my sight.

I sighed. "You won't get rid of me that easily, James Norrington." I whispered.

* * *

I sat on my haunches and stared at my hands. I'd been scrubbing the deck for hours, to the point my hands were now bleeding, along with my knees. I looked up to see Jake still leaning against the railing of the starboard side, watching me as he cut slices of an apple with his knife. That was another thing. I hadn't eaten since last night, and my stomach was letting me know.

Captain Hall emerged from his cabin. I went back to scrubbing the deck, though it pained me to do so. From the corner of my eye could see the captain and Jake looking at me, and soon, the two of them were making there way to me. I continued to stare at the deck and scrub, until two pairs of boots came into my view. I looked up.

"Stand up." The captain demanded.

I did as I was told. He stooped down a bit and grabbed my right wrist, and studied my blistered, bloodied hand. He then looked around at the deck, then smiled as he brought his gaze back to me.

"Well done, boy. Perhaps Norrington taught you something after all." He turned to Jake. "Take him back to the brig, and be sure to bring him a bit of food. We don't want to starve him...yet." He smirked and walked away.

Jake roughly walked me to the galley and fixed me a bowl of...well...I'm not sure what it was and took me back to the brig. He wouldn't hand me the bowl until I was in my cell, and then he shut the door and walked off. Only until he was back on deck did I sit against the bar door and begin to eat. I was about half-way done with...whatever it was I was eating, when I heard movement coming from the darker part of the cell.

It was that man again. I'd forgotten all about him. His feet were sticking out a little further than the last time, out in the light. I could see irons around the ankles of his boots. Though I didn't know who he was, I felt sorry for him.

"Pardon me, I want to ask you some questions. You sounded in pain when you tried to talk earlier, so if its a yes, splay your fingers. If its no, ball your hand into a fist. Is that alright?"

After a few moments, he reached his hand out until it was in the light, and he splayed his fingers.

I nodded. "Alright. Have you eaten recently?"

His hand curled into a fist.

"Have you been shot?"

His hand stayed in a fist.

"Stabbed?"

He splayed his fingers.

"Have you been here long?"

He lifted his hand and allowed it to flop back to the floor.

"Do you mean you don't know?"

He splayed his fingers.

"Well, here. I've already eaten most of it, but I suppose you need it more than I do." I scoot forward a bit and set my bowl of...whatever kind of soup it was, near his hand and backed away again. "There. Now you have something to eat. I'm rather tired, so you can eat while I sleep."

With that I leaned against the bar door again, and tried to make myself fall asleep.

* * *

I watched James as he inspected his crew before they boarded the ship. I was hidden by the shadows, among some crates near the ship, and I was waiting for James and his crew to board the ship so I could sneak on. After a few moments, I heard James give the orders. The crew marched up the gangplank and he followed shortly after. I looked around the ship, then up the gangplank. Everyone was busy unfurling the sails and doing other things to prepair the ship, so I hurriedly climbed the gangplank and dashed to a cabin that would have been Theodore's.

From there it was an emotional spill. His scent filled the room, and some of his things sat about, ready to be used. I walked to the wardrobe and opened it, and felt of his cloathes. I slowly turned away and walked to his bed. I allowed myself to fall, and there I lay, my mind spinning until I fell asleep.

"Who are you?!" A voice demanded from the doorway.

I was jolted awake by this loud voice, and it took me a few moments to realize where I was. The red-coat walked to me at a brisk pace and grabbed my wrist, jerking me to my feet. He then began to drag me out of the room, and across the deck.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Pardon me, sir, but you are not supposed to man-handle women!" I fussed.

"I don't take kindly to stow-aways, miss! You're going to see the Admiral!"

I knew this was coming. James is going to kill me! I was jarred from my thoughts by the sailor pounding on a cabin door.

"Enter." I heard James' stearn voice.

The sailor barged into James' cabin, dragging me along by the wrist. He flung me to the floor. "I caught this stow-away in one of the cabins, sir." He growled.

James stared at me on the floor with and un-readable expression. "Dismissed." He stated. "Ten lashes for un-fair treatment of a prisoner." He said coldly, not even taking his eyes from me.

"Aye, sir." The sailor gritted out as he slammed the door upon leaving the room.

James stood from behind his desk and grabbed a chair from the corner, and set infront of the desk. He then walked to my side and helped me to my feet and into the chair.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked calmly, taking my hand in his as he examined my now red wrist.

"No, sir."

He dropped my hand and started to pace back and forth infront of me. "What were you thinking when you snuck aboard my ship?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I..." I started.

"You weren't thinking, were you?!" His voice was dangerously low.

"Uhm..."

"Do you have any idea what trouble this could get me in?! You deliberately ignored my orders, which weren't so hard to carry out!" His voice was a little louder this time, and he stopped infront of me to look me straight in the eyes. "I asked you to stay with Sarah for a reason! So she wouldn't work herself up into a worried mess! She could make herself sick!" He snapped.

I averted my gaze to the floor. He was making me feel like a naughty little child. "Father...if you would just..."

"I don't want excuses." He interrupted. "Theodore's dead. Except it."

I flinched at his bluntness. I didn't know this James Norrington. He'd always treated me with kindness and understanding. Now it was as though I wasn't even a part of his family. I allowed my tears to flow. Not just because of James' bluntness, but for everything that had happened in the coarse of just a few days.

I heard James sigh. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I felt his hand on my right shoulder. I jerked away and looked up at him. "I don't know you. The James Norrington who is my father would never treat me like this." I hissed.

He didn't say anything.

This made my tears flow quicker, and stood abruptly from my chair and went to the farthest corner of the room.

* * *

**Oh! Looks like things are about to get much bumpier for the Norringtons. So, who do you think the man in the cell with Samuel is? Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Learn Your Place

Thank you every one who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I'm sorry updates are taking so long, its just that school has been getting in the way.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

_Sarah's Point of View_

A clap of thunder and lightning combined shook the entire household. I opened my eyes with difficulty, for they were still heavy with sleep. I forced them open anyway, and without thinking, reached for my husband. I didn't feel the warmth of his body next to mine, but felt the cool, unoccupied mattress. Reality hit me then, and I was wide awake.

My husband is out hunting for pirates…trying to find our son. I pictured my son, my little being that seems to have endless energy. His laughter filled my head, and had I not been wide awake, I would have thought he was there in the room with me. My eyes stung…what if I never got to see him again? What if he was already dead?

No. I mustn't think like that. He's alive, and James is going to bring him back. I fear for Misty, though. I fear that her search is a lost cause. We've not heard any news of Theodore. Why, it had been a week or more when James told Misty the horrible news about him.

The distant cry of a baby caught my attention. It wasn't my baby's cry, though. It was Benjamin's cry. I sighed. He was probably wondering where his parents were. I carelessly tossed the covers off of me and got to my feet, my nightgown a bit awkward because one of the straps had come down off my shoulder. I straightened my nightgown and began searching for a robe. Once this was done, I made my way down the hall to Benjamin's room.

His cry was soft, but increased only a little when I opened the door. He was sitting up in his bassinet, his little hands gripping the edge. His eyes lit up with hope when I entered, but became shiny with fresh tears when he saw I wasn't his mother. He began to softly cry again. I walked to him and picked him up, holding him comfortingly against my chest.

"Shhhh, little one." I soothed quietly.

"Mummy." He mumbled softly as he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry little one, she'll be back soon."

His crying didn't lessen.

I sighed, and continued to hold him as I stroked his soft hair. I tried making shushing sounds and rocked him. He only continued crying. I walked to the window, where the rain was pattering in a soothing tempo. His crying became about a notch quieter, and I realized the rain must be calming him. I continued to rock him, and stayed by the window until he fell asleep in my arms.

With a smile, I quietly walked back to the bassinet and lay him down. He shifted on the small bed, then became still. I pulled his little blanket to his chest, and observed him for a bit. Once I was certain he was sound asleep, I exited the room. I then made my way to Carol's room, where I could hear her mumbling. When I entered, I found her sitting up in her crib as well.

"Mummy!" She called quietly.

I walked to her and picked her up.

"Father?" She called.

"Father will back." I soothed. "He'll be bringing your brother with him, I promise."

She only stared at me.

I walked over to the window, hoping the same trick would work with my daughter. Little by little, she began to relax more and more in my arms.

"He'll be back soon." I whispered.

Even after she had fallen asleep, I continued to stand by the window and look out at the storm-raged sea, hoping what I had told my daughter was the truth.

* * *

_Misty's Point of View_

I woke in a daze, hardly recognizing my surroundings. I was in James' cabin. But, I didn't recall falling asleep in his bed. I recall falling asleep in the corner, as far away from him as I could get. Our argument came to my mind, and I instantly felt regret, and sadness.

The James Norrington I knew wasn't the one I had argued with last night. The James Norrington I argued with wasn't my father at all. I was afraid of that James, and was slightly afraid to see him again. But, I didn't want to lay around in his bed all day, so I threw the covers off of myself and got to my feet. Upon getting up, a glimmer caught my eye. I looked to my right, and found a silver tray with food on it resting on the nightstand. With the food, there was a note with my name on it. I reached for the note and opened it.

_Misty,_

_I apologize for my bluntness and temper last night. I was tired and bent on stress and worry, and I took it out on you. I was angry because I wanted you to stay with Sarah, so she wouldn't work herself into worried sickness. Though, from the last time you disobeyed my orders, I should have known you'd be determined enough to come look for Theodore. I hope you'll forgive me and accept the food as a peace offering._

_Sincerely,_

_James_

I set the note down with a smile. That's the James I know. Calm, collected, kind. I knew then he had reason to yell at me, and I held nothing against him for it. I wasn't afraid anymore. I began to eat the light breakfast, which consisted of toast, ham, bacon, and a glass of water. When I finished all of this, I checked my attire; black breeches, and a grey long-sleeved shirt.

I furrowed my brows. Hadn't I been wearing black leather boots, a sword and a pistol? I looked about the room, and found said items atop of James' sea chest at the foot of his bed. I smiled. James must have taken it upon himself to make me comfortable before he allowed me to sleep in his own bed. I walked to the sea chest and pulled on my boots, then strapped on my sword. I then took the small pistol and tucked it in the front of my belt, making sure it wasn't cocked and ready to fire before I did so. Looking around the room, I found James' comb and a few spare ribbons. I brushed my hair, then tied it back in a low ponytail.

Now I was ready. I exited the cabin and scanned the deck, looking for any sign of James. I found him at the helm, steering the ship; Gillet beside him, reading something to James out of a log book. Our eyes locked for a few moments, and he turned to Gillet. After they exchanged a few words, James stepped away from the wheel and Gillet took over. James made his way to me, his hands clasped behind his back, his stride slow as if he was pondering what to say to me. When he stopped, he was only half a foot from me.

We didn't speak for a few moments…we just stood and studied each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. I could tell he had a lot to say, and I could see in his eyes that he was trying to figure out how to word everything.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you for allowing me to sleep in your bed. But, where did you sleep?" I asked curiously.

"On the floor." He responded.

"James…you're going to be sore all day!" I scolded quietly.

"Its nothing I can't bear." He said softly.

I sighed, then silence ensued. Uncomfortable silence, I might add. I looked up into his eyes, and found he was still contemplating what to say.

I sighed again. "You don't have to be formal, or proper. We're family. If you have something to say, just tell me what it is." I told him gently.

He nodded, and motioned for me to walk with him with a simple wave of his hand. I didn't say anything, only followed. He took me to the port side, and stared at the sea as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Are we still angry with each other?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the horizon.

I looked out at the horizon as well, finding it very overcast.

"No. I've no reason to be angry with you. I deserved every bit of treatment you gave me last night."

"I was being rash." He stated.

"I abandoned my son, James!" I hissed. "I left him in your wife's care without a 'I'm going to find my husband!' I left him to look for someone who may not be alive anymore." I finished quietly, staring hard at the waves lapping against the ship.

I saw him turn and look at me from the corner of my eye. "You're not the only one searching for someone who may not be alive." He hissed. "You're not the only one feeling pain every waking moment!"

I turned and looked up into his eyes again. "Samuel's not dead. If the pirates that took him truly wanted revenge on you, they would kill him right before you. Your boy is still alive."

His gaze dropped from me to the deck at the mention of his son being killed in his presence.

I sighed softly and placed my left index finger beneath his chin, and forced him to look at me. I offered him a gentle smile.

"We'll find him and bring him back alive, I have complete faith in you. Come along now, smile! You look lovelier when you do, Father." I tapped the bottom of his chin twice, before I allowed my hand to fall at my side.

I was rewarded with a small smile. "It would appear we've reached a truce?" He asked.

I chuckled. "So it would seem."

He pat my cheek and started to walk away, when a marine rushed to him.

"Sir, there's a storm fast approaching at the rear." He rushed.

Instinctively, James looked up at the sky. Like I said earlier, it was quite overcast. But behind us, the clouds were nearly black. James' eyes grew, dark, and his face went completely serious.

"All hands to lifelines! I want everyone secured to their lifeline!" He yelled.

It began to rain as sailors ran to their positions.

James turned to me, and grasped my shoulders. "Shield yourself in my cabin." He said sternly.

I shook my head. "Father…"

"Just do it, please! Do this for me!" He demanded.

Reluctantly, I did as ordered. He closed the door behind me, and I heard his footsteps running from the cabin. I made my way to a corner, away from the windows and curled up on the floor with a blanket. I laid and listened as the thunder grew louder, felt the ship rock more and more violently beneath me. I then heard yelling and screaming, and couldn't take it any longer.

I threw the blanket from atop me, and struggled to my feet as the ship swayed. I threw open the cabin door and watched as the chaos unfolded before me. Sailors were being tossed all over the deck, their lifelines the only thing keeping them from being thrown overboard and lost in the violent black abyss.

The rain was coming down hard, like small pebbles were being thrown at us. I searched vainly through the sheet of rain, looking for any sign of James. I had to squint to be able to see the faces of the sailors, and I finally found James at the helm, fighting the waves with all his mite. He threw his weight against the wheel, trying in vain to turn it. One of his hands slipped, causing the wheel to spin wildly. Before he could even think to move out of the way, one of the handles on the wheel caught James across the mouth and caused him to lose his footing. He was slammed against the mizzen mast, then he fell limply to the deck.

Without thinking, I rushed from the doorway of his cabin, wanting to see if he was alright. The deck was slipperier than I thought, and I lost my footing as well. I landed firmly on my belly, and struck my chin so hard on the deck I could see different colored dots flashing before my eyes. I didn't care. I just wanted to get to my father. I gathered myself up with difficulty and made my way across the deck on my hands and knees. Once I made my way to the quarter deck, I found that James was leaned up against the mizzen mast, trying to control his pain so he could get up and resume steering.

He shakily got to his feet and grasped the wheel at the same time I did. I had grasped it a bit lower than he did, and I was able to move myself in front of him. With our strength combined, and Gillett's, whenever he had shown up, we were able to get the ship on the right coarse again.

"What are you doing?! I told you to stay in my cabin!" James yelled over the rain and wind, a bit of blood running down his chin from the right corner of his mouth from where the wheel had hit him.

"You should know by now…when my family is in danger…I'm not going to follow any orders!" I yelled back.

"Gillett!" James hollered.

"Sir?!"

"Fetch Misty a lifeline!"

"Aye, sir!"

I stayed in front of James and grasped the wheel with everything I had, trying to stay on my feet. James, somehow, managed to grip the wheel with one hand, and keep his other arm around my waist to protect me from the violence of the storm. When Gillett returned, he tied a lifeline around my waist and braced himself against the railing in front of the wheel.

"Sir, we need to make port!" Gillett urged.

"We can sail through it!" James shot back.

"I know I don't have permission to speak freely, sir, but I know you remember what happened the last time we tried to sail through a storm!"

James didn't say anything for a while, as though he was recalling something, and trying to come to a decision.

"We'll dock at the nearest port!" He finally said.

* * *

"Hey boy, wake up!" A gruff voice shouted.

I nearly jumped to my feet in alarm, the voice was so loud. I looked up at the door to my cell, and found Jake, the same man that had fetched me yesterday, standing there.

"Come on!" He shouted louder. "The captain requests your presence in his cabin, now!"

I got to my feet the same time he opened the door. He reached in, jerked me out, then slammed the door shut as he, once again, drug me up the stairs. The only difference, though, was that I wasn't putting up a fuss. I was drug across the deck to the captain's cabin, where we entered with a little less…animation.

"The shark bait you ordered." Jake grumbled as he tossed me into the room.

A few men chuckled as I picked myself up off the floor. Captain Hall was sitting at the head of the table that was full of food. A few trusted members of his crew were dining with him, and I guessed that the half-devoured plate of food was where Jake had been sitting. He scowled at me before he resumed his seat near the head of the table.

Captain Hall looked at me. "Under the table."

I furrowed my brows. "Sir?"

"You heard me, under the table." He growled.

Still confused but not wanting to be yelled at, I crawled under the table.

"Come toward me, boy." I heard the captain order.

I crawled on my hands and knees, until I reached his boots. He handed me a rag, and a bit of polish.

"My boots are in bad need of cleanin', boy. Get to work." He demanded.

With a sigh, I opened up the bottle of polish and poured some onto the rag, then began to rub even coats of it onto the captain's boots. Gosh, that food sure smelled good on the table above me. My stomach was growling to make matters worse. I shook my head and tried to push my hunger aside, pushing just a bit of my weight into cleaning the boots before me.

Was that…chicken I smelled? Fresh bread…ham…Now my mouth was beginning to water. Maybe…if I could just grab a small piece of food, perhaps it would be enough to keep my thoughts from wandering to the fact I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Little by little, I stopped rubbing the polish on the captain's boots, then began to crawl to the end of the table, away from the end with the people.

I didn't know how to get my food, though. If I just stood, they would catch me. Perhaps if I just reached up and felt around…I stuck my hand up and gripped the edge of the table, then slowly moved my fingers onto the top surface. I slowly felt and moved my hand, trying not make any noise. My fingers came in contact with a plate. I didn't care what was on it, I only grabbed and brought whatever it was back down under the table.

It was a slice of fresh bread. I smiled at my success, though it was small. It was food, I didn't care. I ripped away at the crust and crammed it in my mouth first. I then began tearing off smaller pieces. I was nearly done, when someone grabbed me by the left wrist and jerked me out from beneath the table.

"Look what we have here!"

It was Jake who had grabbed me.

"It appears that our shark bait is a little thief! Stealing bread, aye?" He stood and held me up a bit higher in the air.

"Maybe if you had fed me last night, I wouldn't be so hungry now!" I snapped.

His hand swiped across my face, and I was tossed against the wall. I barely registered heavy footsteps coming near me, my head was throbbing so badly.

"You'll be thankful for what you get!" He shouted. He then turned to the captain. "Orders, sir?"

"I don't care. Just see to it I don't find him dead…we could bargain with him _if_ the admiral comes for him." He grumbled.

Jake turned back to me, a grin on his face. "You'll learn your place, Mr. Norrington." He said a bit too happily for my liking.

He grabbed me by the wrist again, and drug me out of the cabin. He scanned the deck for a few moments, before he shouted at one of the men.

"You, sailor! Bring me some irons and a whip."

* * *

**Uh oh! So, James and Misty are being held back in a storm, the children are really missing their parents, and Samuel's about to learn his place. Tell me what you think! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Guilt

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I'm really sorry for the long wait between chapters, but school has gotten hectic and life has been a bit confusing. Then there's the fact that I'm working on two stories, so I'm having to brainstorm for both of them.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

"Don't wander too far, Sweet." I called to my daughter.

Carol ran happily along the shore, pointing at different objects. "Game!" She shouted. "Play game!"

I chuckled, which caught the attention of little Benjamin, who I was holding securely in my arms. He'd been resting his head against my shoulder ever since we'd started on our little walk along the water. He looked around, looked back to me, then put his head back down against my shoulder. I sighed. For this entire week, its been as though Benjamin's happiness was drained from his little body with each little tear he'd shed.

I stroked his hair, just as I felt a slight tug at the base of my dress. I looked down, finding that Carol was the source of the tugging.

"Play game!" She shouted again.

I smiled at her. "What do you want to play?"

"Naming!" She squealed.

With a chuckle, I eased myself down on the sand, and Carol sat beside me.

I pointed at a seashell. "What is that?"

"A seashell." She smirked.

"What do they do?"

"They wash up on the shore!" She said triumphantly.

I smiled. "I'll accept that." I pointed at Benjamin. "What is he?"

"A baby."

"What do they do?"

She studied Benjamin for a bit. "Sleep!" She laughed.

I laughed as well. "Most of the time." I looked around, spotting a few of Port Royal's trade ships not far from the bay. "What are those?" I asked as I pointed at the ships.

"Ships." She answered a bit softer.

"What do they do?"

She frowned. "Take my Father away from me." She whispered.

I froze.

She became teary-eyed. "Why do they do that?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

I quickly pulled her against my side as her tears fell to the sand, mine mixing with hers there.

* * *

James stood at the starboard side, his hands balled into fists atop the railing. We had stayed at the nearest port we could find for five days. FIVE DAYS!! Why? The storm had gotten worse by the time we'd gotten to port. So bad, in fact, that the wind had ripped our sails and partially destroyed our foremast. We'd lost supplies, we had wounded sailors. It took five days to replace or repair, and get medical attention.

James…is peeved.

As far as he was concerned, we'd wasted time. The residents of the port leapt at the chance to raise their prices, when they saw how much damage we'd taken. They took their time in selling supplies and worked slow with ship repairs because they knew they were getting paid by the hour. We should have been out of that port at least three days ago.

I slowly made my way to James, and put my right hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked quietly.

He didn't move; he kept his eyes on the horizon. "No. There's nothing any of us can do…except wait." He said bitterly.

I sighed. There was no use talking to him now, not while he was so angry. I gently took my hand from his shoulder, and started to walk away.

"How is your ankle?" He called to me.

I stopped and turned. On our way to the port, I'd managed to twist my ankle in all the chaos. I was running, you see, and I wasn't watching what was near my feet. I jammed my foot into the wheel of one of the cannons, and twisted it as I was falling. So, that explains why I had to take my time to get places.

I hobbled to his right side, and placed my hands on the railing next to his. "Better. I don't have to use a crutch anymore, as you can see." I said quietly. I could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. "How are your lip and chin? I can see the swelling has gone down quite a bit."

He nodded, still not taking his eyes from the horizon. "Well."

Uncomfortable silence fell between us then. I studied the man standing beside me from the corner of my eye. His balled-up fists had loosened, and his eyes had lightened and were a bit softer. He was thinking…worrying, it seemed.

"James?" I called softly

He didn't move.

"James!" I called a bit more forcefully.

He blinked, seemingly coming out of a trance. "Go to the galley…and see if you can help the cook with lunch." He ordered quietly, avoiding my eyes because he knew I'd be able to read his like parchment.

"But…" I started.

In about half a heartbeat, he'd grabbed my shoulders and roughly turned my body to face his. "Don't give me an excuse!" He yelled. "Just do as I say, like you used to!"

He didn't have to tell me again. I backed away from his rough grip and ran/hobbled from him to the galley. I slowed myself down when I reached the door, and calmly knocked. The door jerked open, revealing a tall, slender man. His hair was light brown, almost blond, and his eyes were deep, deep brown. His worn and faded white shirt had been stained with the various juices of different foods or types of soups. His dark brown breeches were in the same condition…well, what little bit I could see of them because a dirty white apron(in worse condition than any article of his clothing)covered from his waist to his knees. His light brown boots were in the same condition as his shirt, but what bothered me the most, was that he appeared to have blood splatted all over the lower half of his shirt and apron.

"What do you…" He barked, before realizing he was talking to a woman. "Oh." He said, his eyes softening and a smile grasping the corners of his lips. "Sorry, miss. I thought you were one of the pesky crew. What can I do for you?"

I softly sighed through my nose. "Admiral Norrington has ordered me to help you, should you have anything you need done. I said quietly, my tongue and myself feeling strange about referring to my own father by his public title.

The cook smiled and stepped aside, still holding the door open. "Come in, miss."

With another inaudible sigh, I brushed slowly passed him and looked about the galley. It was a small, mostly cramped, dimly lit room; and hot. The hearth was made of stone, and a small fire was the source of light. A large pot of boiling water hung over the fire, and the smells coming from it mocked my nose. Various baskets and crates filled with all sorts of fruits, vegetables and sacks of flower filled them. To my right, a table stood with a thick meat knife stabbed into it, and fish headless or with heads laid in two different piles, fish blood spilling all across the table. "So that's why he has blood on him." I thought.

I jumped when I felt something being wrapped about my waist. I heard the cook chuckle.

"Don't want to get your clothing stained." He said as he tied the apron behind me.

I became a bit impatient and annoyed, though, when his hands continued to linger at the small of my back. Just when I was about to turn around and slap some sense into him, he drew his hands away. Slowly.

He walked up beside me and placed his hands on his hips. "Hmm…tryin' to think of something' that won't blister your hands." He said, in what I'm guessing what he thought was a sincere voice. He grasped my shoulders and guided me over to another table, where a large amount of ham sat.

"Why don't you slice up this ham into even cuts, aye?" He forced a knife into my right hand, then put his hands back on my shoulders, slightly squeezing them.

I studied the knife thoughtfully, quirking an eyebrow while a smirk caressed my lips. Perhaps I could threaten him if he tried to make more advances on me?

"I'll just be over where all the fish are, should you need assistance." He said as he slowly released my shoulders.

I began to slice up the ham, taking my time as he walked away. Not even five minutes into slicing the ham, though, the cook was behind me, peeking over shoulder at my work.

"No, love." He chuckled. He put his hand over mine, which was grasping the knife. "Try it like this." He slightly squeezed my hand as he guided it and the knife, slicing no differently than I had been.

I sighed. My temper started to flare. Reason? The cook snaked his other hand about my waist. I smirked. I gripped the knife harder, raised it high over my head, and swung swiftly down into the ham. The startled cook released his hold on me and staggered back. I swung at the ham again, and again and again, until the entire ham was sliced. I then slammed the knife down so that it stabbed into the wood of the table.

I turned around to look at the cook, and nearly doubled over in a fit of laughter! He stood back, wide-eyed, his arms drawn up close to his body. I somehow managed to keep a straight face, though, and tried to make my eyes appear fiery.

"I'm married." I growled dangerously low. "Admiral Norrington is my father. Unless you want the wrath of both men upon you, you will not touch me again." I had started low, but finished in a near yell.

He didn't move, only continued to stare at me. With an irritated sigh, I searched the room for a plate. Having no luck, I turned quickly back to the cook.

"You! Find me a tray and two plates!" I yelled in a voice that I thought resembled James's when he shouted orders.

The young cook snapped into action, running about like a scared child.

"Find two mugs and two forks and knives while you're at it!" I shouted.

In just a few moments, the cook was standing in front of me with everything I had requested stacked atop a tray. I took it from him and piled ham, bread, fruit and a few vegetables on both plates, then made my way to the liquor crate, and filled both mugs with fine brandy.

With a nod at the still shocked cook, I exited the galley with a scowl to keep crew members from nearing me. I walked proudly across the deck, having made it a point I'm not to be messed with, and quietly entered James's cabin.

I found James standing behind his desk in full uniform, minus his hat and officer's coat. He stood, pouring all of his wit, naval strategy and skill onto a map. I closed the door softly, and stood and watched him. His lips moved every now and then, mumbling latitudes and longitudes, and other things I didn't understand. He picked his quill up several times to write something, and finally, out of frustration, he threw it down on his desk. He then pressed his hands atop the map, and leaned his weight against the desk as though he was exhausted.

I sighed, which caught his attention. His head snapped up with start, his tired light green eyes becoming alert in an instant. I offered him a soft smile, and walked toward him. He eased himself down in his chair and stared helplessly at him map.

"A week." He said wearily.

I furrowed my brows.

He looked up at me. "A week until we find them, if my coordinates and calculations are correct."

With another sigh, I set the tray filled with our lunch on the floor beside his desk, and walked to his side.

"He could be dead by then." He whispered.

In a gesture I meant for comfort, I put my hands upon his shoulders, and gently began to rub them. "You must keep up hope." I whispered back.

When he didn't say anything, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his brow, and wrapped my arms about his neck as I rested my head against his.

"You mustn't give up. Please, don't give up." I pleaded softly against his temple.

I felt one of his warm hands gently grasp my right arm, his thumb lightly massaging up and down a small area of my skin. I then felt his lips press lightly to my arm, before he leaned completely back against his chair. With his free hand, he removed his wig.

"Put this on its stand, please." He said quietly.

I did as I was told, and took the wig where it usually resided when it wasn't on his head, then made my way back to James's side. He ran his left hand through his cropped, powder coated hair, sending a small cloud of powder into the air. I chuckled, and dusted the light coat of powder off of his face and shoulders with the backs of my fingers. When he didn't move yet again, I moved away from him and carefully started to fold the map that was sprawled across his desk.

He bolted upright in his chair, staring at the map to his son. His quick action startled me, and caused me to jump back about half a foot. When I saw the reason for his sudden movement, I relaxed and walked to his side.

"Its alright." I soothed, as I put my hands on his shoulders. "I'm just going to fold it and put it atop your sea chest." I said as I eased him back against his chair.

I went back to carefully folding the map, James watching my every movement like he was going to lunge if I didn't fold the map at the creases. When I finished folding the map, I walked to the sea chest at the foot of his bed, and lay the map atop it like I said I would. I then made my way back to the desk and picked up the tray of food, and set it in front of James.

"Eat." I said gently.

He eyed his plate of food while I took my plate and mug and sat across from him at his desk.

"I went though a bit of trouble trying to get that for you." I said softly, breaking him from his thoughts.

He furrowed his brows at me.

"The cook was trying to get fresh with me." I stated simply.

He sat up again, his pale hands gripping the armrests of his chair.

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. I established my authority over him."

He gave me an uneasy look.

I smiled at him. "Just eat." I said softly.

Not wanting to make my efforts a waste, he picked up his fork and knife, and began slicing the ham on his plate.

* * *

Half an hour later, not only had James finished his food and brandy, he had fallen asleep in his chair as well. I smiled at his sleeping form and stood. I retrieved a blanket from his sea chest, and gently spread it atop him, stopping it at his shoulders. I then bent down and placed a kiss on his temple, then quietly backed away from him.

"Sarah." He mumbled. "Don't go, Sarah." He whimpered.

I looked at sympathetically. "Just go back to sleep." I whispered. I moved a bit closer and caressed his cheek. "Shhh...go back to sleep." I soothed.

Once he relaxed and his breathing became heavy and more drawn out, I backed away. After grabbing the map he had charted courses on earlier, I exited his cabin as quietly as I could.

I looked about the deck, searching for a certain sailor that I knew I could trust. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips when I laid eyes on Lieutenant Andrew Gillett.

"Andrew!" I called, making my way to him.

He turned and smiled. "Mrs. Groves! How might I help you?"

I unfolded the map. "This is a course the Admiral has charted out. He thinks this may be the most likely coarse that will lead us to Samuel." I said as I handed him the map.

After studying it for a few moments, he furrowed his brows. "Where is the Admiral?"

"He's not feeling well. He's a bit stressed, and ill as well. Just follow the coarse, please. You'd be helping us a lot." I said softly, feeling bad as I recalled James thinking I was his wife.

"Yes, Mrs. Groves. I'll see to this immediately." He said with a nod.

"Thank you, sir." I said sincerely.

--

"You missed a spot, lad!" One of the pirates mocked me.

Captain Hall had me scrubbing the deck again, and after the lashes I'd received just a few days ago, I didn't care who said what to me. I only continued to scrub the decks as the sun dipped nearer and nearer to the ocean.

"Didn't you hear me, lad? I said you missed a spot!" The same pirate yelled. He walked over to the place I was currently scrubbing, and stamped his boot, knocking a bit of dirt onto the wet area as he walked away. With a sigh, I just scrubbed. Though, when I went to wet my rag again, my hand caught the caught the bucket of water and tipped it over, spilling it all over a crew member's boot.

"Oye! Watch what you're doing!" He said as he kicked me in the side.

"Just leave him." Said another pirate.

"Why should I? Do you even know who he is? The son of Admiral James Norrington! All the more reason to mess with his screwy little head!"

"Ah! I see. You enjoying that work, lad?" He said as he greeted me in the stomach with his boot as well.

"Norrington?!" I heard several people shout.

Soon, several of the men were upon me, kicking me about and cursing my name, and my father's. The kicking, pushing and throwing about of my body was beginning to make my mind go fuzzy, and even the mocking of the men was beginning to sound like matted noise.

"What's all this!" Someone shouted.

The men became silent, and the abuse of my body stopped. The men backed away, forming a sort of circle around me. I found that the owner of the voice was Jake.

He smiled wickedly down at me. "Well, why don't you get up? Fight for yourself!"

He and the men chuckled.

I whimpered, trying to get to my feet. My arms gave out, and I fell back to the deck.

Jake only chuckled at me. "Why do you even try? Its been over a week, and your father's ship still hasn't made an appearance on the horizon! Face it, boy, he's not coming for you!"

At this, all of the men agreed, and mocked me, saying the same thing he did.

"You're a lost cause!"

"He's already forgotten about you!"

I closed my eyes when they started to feel glassy. Right then and there, I gave up. I'd been acting horribly toward my father before I'd been kidnapped. He's probably relieved to have me gone. The men mocking me were right.

* * *

**AW! Poor Samuel! Being abused and then thinking he's been forgotten. James, missing his wife and stressing himself, and Misty feeling guilty for the whole thing. Tell me what you think! Please review! Thanks!**


	9. Bitter Sweet

Hello everyone! I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY it took so long for me to update this! With it almost time for school to be out, I'm having to work EXTRA hard to keep my grades up. Please don't be mad at me! Please!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Its raining…again.

It has been raining all week, but, today is different. During the week, its stormed like the sky was angry. There has been thunder that's rattled the entire household, lightning that could blind you for a few minutes, and wind that seemed as though it could rip the roof right off of the manor. Today, though, its only raining. Raining heavily, but still, only raining.

"Mummy?" A small voice asked as the bedroom door opened.

I sat up in my bed, to get a better view of my daughter. "What's wrong, Sweet?"

She walked towards me, her little stuffed toy horse being drug by its mane behind her. "The sky woke me up." She said with a yawn, as she came to a stop at my bedside.

I smiled at her, and lifted her up into my lap. "Me too."

She hugged the little brown toy to her as she snuggled close to me. "I'm cold." She mumbled.

I pulled the covers farther up my lap until they were around her, then tucked her head beneath my chin as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why is the sky crying?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well…" I started.

"Does it miss someone, too?" She interrupted.

I felt my eyes prick with tears. "No, Sweet. It…"

I heard soft crying coming from another room, and sighed. "Benjamin's awake."

I lifted Carol out of my lap and stood from the bed. "Carol, would you fetch me a bottle milk, please?"

With a nod Carol crawled down off of the bed, stuffed toy still in hand, and made her way out of the bedroom.

With another sigh I made my way to Benjamin's room, where I found him sitting up in his bassinet, still crying.

I walked to him and smiled as I picked him up. "Shhhh little one." I cooed.

His crying didn't stop, though he hugged my neck tightly.

"Mummy!"

I turned when I heard Carol enter the room.

"Here, Mummy." She said, stretching her arm out to hand me the bottle of milk.

I took the milk from her, and started for the bedroom. "Thank you, Sweet." I mumbled.

I sat down on our bed and lay the still crying Benjamin in my lap, and moved the bottle near his lips. He only turned away and cried louder.

"Come along, Benjamin; you need this." I said softly.

I pushed the bottle near his lips again, but he only repeated his action. I looked up in time to see Carol crawl onto the bed and snuggle against James's pillow, and also begin to cry.

"Carol, please!" I pleaded. "Please, don't cry."

She didn't stop. "But I want Father!" She whined. "Benjamin crying and the sky crying is making me cry, too!"

I looked down at the crying baby in my arms, then my crying daughter, then back to the baby. With a frustrated sigh, I silently allowed the tears I'd been holding back to stream down my face.

* * *

I looked up at the sky, rain light kissing my face. I looked back to my balled-up fist, poised to knock on James's cabin door. I shook my head and knocked three times.

"Enter." Came the stern reply.

I quietly opened the door and walked in, then closed the door behind me. When I look up I found James standing in front of his wardrobe, straightening his cravat and waistcoat. All he lacked in uniform was his hat, wig, and officer's jacket.

Once he put those things on, and straightened them, he turned to me. "Its been a week." He said quietly.

I nodded. "You're certain today's the day?" I asked, uncertain.

He nodded back. "I can feel it; like a fist to the stomach, I can feel it." He said seriously.

I swallowed a bit of saliva, before responding. "The men have been acting restless all morning…me as well. I think we can all feel it."

He crossed the room to his desk, where he picked up his pistol and saw to it that it was loaded, but uncocked, before he shoved it securely between himself and his sword belt. He then turned to me.

"If anything should happen to me, I want you to take Samuel and get to safety as quickly as you can." He ordered softly.

He walked a bit closer to me after he said that, and only stood. He studied my face, and gently cupped my left cheek in his large hand. "No matter what I've said…I'm glad you ignored my orders, and came with me. If it weren't for your support over the weeks we've been sailing…I don't know how sane I'd have been able to keep myself." He finished with a small smile.

I mirrored his smile as he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on my forehead, before he quietly walked away from me and out of the cabin. That's twice that my bull-headedness has helped him. I smiled, and grabbed my own sword before I exited the cabin.

It was raining a bit harder than before, and I immediately took notice of the darker tint of grey to the sky. I then looked about, and found James scanning the ocean with a spyglass to the starboard side. I chuckled. All of the crewmembers that were on the deck were keeping their distance from James, studying him curiously. The expression on his face was enough to make a furious drunk think twice about bothering to start a fight!

I realized then, that any pirate that dared to get in James way of finding his son, they would be cut down without a second thought.

* * *

"Sir?"

I turned, finding one of my marines standing to my left. "what is it, Mr. Peterson?"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Go on." I sighed.

"With all due respect, Sir, the men are getting quite restless. We've been out here for weeks, and haven't seen anything…"

I turned sharply on my heel, facing him all the way. "If you're implying that we just turn around and go home, marine, you can take that idea to the hold for the rest of the voyage." I growled.

"Yes, Sir." My apologies, Sir." He nodded shakily, before leaving me to go back to his post.

With an irritated sigh, I turned my gaze back to the waves. I furrowed my brows, and squinted through the rain at what appeared to be a dot several leagues away. I snapped my spyglass to my left eye, focusing on the object.

A ship.

"All hands to stations!" I bellowed. "All hand to positions! Ship on the horizon!"

I pivoted and jogged to the quarter deck, nearly shoving the man at the wheel to the floor. I squn the wheel hard starboard side, aiming at the now slightly larger ship.

* * *

The ship couldn't move fast enough for me. The other ship was farther off than I had assumed, and it took us nearly an hour to reach it. Finally, though, we dropped anchor beside them as they raised the Jolly Roger.

"Where is the man you call captain?!" I shouted to them, as I came to a stop at the starboard side.

"I be right here!" Shouted someone from within the crowd of pirates.

"Show yourself!" I bellowed.

A few of the crew members moved aside, and the vile man stepped forward.

He smirked. "Norrington! Its been awhile since I seen you. Looks like you got a nice promotion, as well! Admiral, is it?"

"Enough small talk!" I barked. "Were is the boy?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked around. "Boy? What boy? Oh! Is he about torso - high with blond hair?" He turned to a crew member. "Bring out the boy!"

Within minutes, Samuel was brought up on deck, and thrown against the railing.

My eyes widened. Samuel's wrists had been rubbed raw from the irons clasped around them. He was as filthy as a street rat, his golden hair now light brown from dirt and other filth. The entire right side of his face, from his eyebrow to his jaw, was bruised; centered across his right cheekbone was a gaping cut, that would require stitches.

He lifted his hanging head, and looked me in the eyes. The shine that I'd know in them was no longer there…they only showed dullness and hardship. He didn't smile at me, and he didn't shout for joy that I'd come for him. He only slumped against the railing and stared at the deck of the ship.

I felt my temper begin to rise. "I you hand him over without a fuss, I'll see to it that each and every one of you receives a fair trial. If you put up a fight, most of you will be killed here, and the rest will be hung. Its your decision." I tried through clenched teeth.

Captain Hall studied me for a moment, then turned to his crew. "Prepare to board!" He shouted. "Man the guns!"

I turned to my crew. "Prepare to be boarded! All hands to stations!"

In moments, the battle had started. Muskets and pistols rang, and swords clang and sang. I spotted Hall still on his ship, and I made my way across the board placed between our ships.

I came up behind him, my sword ready, my left hand a poised fist. "Hall!" I shouted.

He turned around, and was instantly met in the face with my fist. When he recovered, he drew his sword and the personal battle began.

"you've a strong and feisty son, Norrington. Too bad he lost all of that when we beat him!" He shouted over the noise with a smirk.

I only let my sword do the talking. I became more and more reckless, and managed to nick him a few times. I could have defeated him quicker, had it not been for the heavy rainfall. I found several openings, but nearly lost my footing on the slick deck when I would go to lunge.

Finally, out of frustration, I drew my pistol.

Hall didn't seem the least bit intimidated. H laughed, and swung his sword to the right. He'd cut a rope. I didn't realize what was happening until it had happened. The heavy shrouds and some of the rigging fell, and pinned my left wrist to the railing of the portside. I screamed at the top of my lungs upon hearing and feeling the bones in my wrist crack and snap. My limp hand dropped the pistol, and I watched helplessly as it sank into the black abyss.

I looked up at Captain Hall, just as he kicked my sword out of my right hand.

He grinned. "I've waited years for this!" He yelled. "But, there's one thing I want to do first." He held his sword against my throat, and drew his pistol.

I watched helplessly as he aimed the weapon at Samuel, who was running towards us.

"Samuel, stop!" I screamed.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for me. Hall pulled the trigger, and I saw the bullet shoot out of the barrel. I watched in horror as Samuel's face twisted into an expression of shock and pain, before he crumbled to the deck.

I looked up when Hall seized me by the neck. He drew his sword back and looked me squarely in the eyes. "Sorry excuse for…"

I stared, still in shock, as Hall froze, and dropped his sword. Slowly, he fell back, blood spilling out of his right side. When I looked to the source, I found Theodore Groves standing not too far from Samuel, a smoking pistol in his hand.

Samuel.

I leapt to my feet and tried to run, but the heavy pile of shrouds and rigging held me back. I yelled in agony at the pain shooting through my wrist, and tried to lift the heavy pile from said section of limb.

"Sir! Sir, are you alright?" One of three marines asked as they rushed to me.

The three men successfully lifted the pile of rigging from my wrist, and I ran as quickly as I could on the slick deck to my boy. I skidded to a halt beside him, and knelt down at his side.

"Samuel?" I called, gently turning him over on his back. "Sam?"

He didn't respond.

I felt my eyes begin to sting. "Samuel, wake up, son. Please!" I said louder as my voice cracked.

He didn't move.

I became frantic. "Sam!" I shook his shoulders, and pat his face. "Samuel, wake up!"

When he still didn't move, I placed my left middle and index finger on his throat, just below his jawbone joint. His pulse was weak, barely even a pulse at all. Not knowing what else to do, I clasped one hand over the other and pushed downward on his chest a few times, trying to get a normal heart beat going.

"Please…" I whispered.

I continued to press down and up on his chest, until his eyes opened. He sucked air in quickly, and rolled over on his left side, towards me as he coughed. I stared worriedly at him as he continued his coughing fit, his small hands gripping a large handful of my soaked officer's coat.

I stroked his hair out of his face, relief flowing over me when his coughing slowed. "Sam?" I said softly.

He looked up at me, his eyes still holding shock and pain, but still dull. He still didn't show any amount of excitement of being rescued.

I tried to examine the wound in his side, but he hissed and pulled away from my touch.

"Sir?"

I was brought back to reality at the voice of one of my marines. I turned and looked at him.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with the pirate crew?"

I looked up, finding that most of the pirates had surrendered, and others were being held captive.

"Lock them in the hold of this ship, and tow it. We'll be making our way to Port Royal with all haste."

With that, I gathered Samuel up into my arms and made my way back to my ship, finding that Misty was helping Theodore not too far behind me.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Samuel! Well, Misty and Theodore are together again! Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Let it Loose

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

I leaned against the wardrobe, as the surgeons worked on Theodore. He'd been stabbed in the right shoulder…run completely through. They said it was a miracle that it wasn't infected so badly, after so my weeks of not being treated.

Theodore hissed as they pulled a vinegar-soaked rag in one side of the wound and out the other. I cringed, and looked down at the floor. Theodore's breath of relief drew my attention, and I looked up again. The surgeons were cleaning off the remainders of blood around the wound, and wrapping it. When they finished, they gathered their instruments and nodded at me, before they exited the cabin and slammed the door behind them.

Slowly, I made my way to Theodore, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked on at my husband sympathetically, and took his hand in mine. H swallowed hard, and looked up at me. His eyes…they held such agony, and pain! They made my eyes sting…but I had to be strong for him. He moaned in pain, so I released his hand and began to stroke his face.

"Shh…" I cooed.

"N-not a day w-went by…th-that I didn't th-think about…y-you." He stuttered through gasps of pain.

"Shh…" I cooed once more. "Just breathe, don't talk." I whispered, my eyes becoming glassy. "I missed you too."

He managed a small smile. "Don't t-try to…b-be s-st-strong." He weakly reached up and cupped the left side of my face. "L-let it l-loose."

I shook my head as I clasped my hand over his, my lower lip twitching as I fought my tears back. "I have to be strong, for you." I whispered shakily.

"Y-you have b-b-been. Let i-it loose." He cooed.

I felt a few tears stream down my face, and that was all I needed. I began to sob, then I felt his hand slide to my shoulder. He started to pull me toward him, so I allowed myself to fall at his side.

He wrapped one of his strong arms about my waist and pulled me against him, burying his face in my hair. I started to sob uncontrollably as I leaned into him. I'd missed this so much…his arms, his skin. I pressed my face to his chest, placing feathery kisses upon it. He gently tilted my chin up, and kissed me. Together, we became lost in each other.

* * *

"Father?"

Samuel's hoarse voice caught my attention. I looked up at him from the book I was pretending to read. That was the first thing he'd ever said in all the time he'd come into my sight. Even when the surgeons cleaned the gun wound…which, thankfully, was only a graze, he'd only hissed and grunted. He'd been sitting on my bed since then.

"Yes?" I said as I stood from my desk.

"I'd…I'd like a bath." He said quietly.

All he needed was to request it once, and I was briskly preparing a warm bath for him. Pot after pot of hot water, and soap suds, I had one ready.

I walked to my bed, where Samuel sat with a blanket wrapped around him. I helped him to untangle himself from the blanket, then helped him stand. He was shaky on his feet, so his hands never left mine as I walked him to the bath. I bent over and grasped the hem of his shirt, and gently pulled it up and over his shoulders. My breath caught in my throat when the shirt was completely off.

His back was covered in wounds from receiving lashes. I'd not seen this before…only the wounds on his face, hip and wrists.

"What did they do to you?" I whispered almost tearfully.

Samuel only gave me the same pained look, before stripping himself of the rest of his clothing. He then turned to the tub and put his feet in. I helped him to slowly ease himself down into the water, going even slower when he whimpered in pain at the warm water against his wounds.

When he was completely settled, I grabbed a wash rag and worked it to a lather. With the tips of my left index and middle fingers, I tilted his chin up so I could get better access of his face. I gently touched the soapy rag to his face and began to scrub. I guided the rag across his face until I could see skin. Ah, that's better. Now he looked a bit more like the boy that would sit at my feet on the front porch of the manor.

I guided the rag across the rest of his body, saving his back for last, knowing that would be the most painful place to clean. I gently touched the rag to a small section of his upper back, and he hissed and tried to move away from me.

"Steady…" I soothed.

I touched the rag to him again, and he whimpered, trying to move away once more.

"Samuel…" I started.

"Stop!" He half shouted, half whimpered.

"I can't, I'm sorry. If I don't clean it, it will become infected and you could get seriously sick." I said quietly.

"I don't care." He gasped when I tried to touch his back again.

"You don't care if you get sick?" I asked. "You could die!" I whispered.

"What if I want to?"

When I regained my composure, I placed my fingers beneath his chin and forced him to look at me. "How can you say that?!" I asked in shock.

He only jerked away from me and stared at the soap suds-covered surface of his bathwater.

With a sigh, I forced him still as I cleaned his back. When this was done, I grabbed the pitcher of water sitting next to the tub and poured it over his head, shoulders and back, until all of the suds washed off of him. Carelessly tossing the pitcher aside, I helped Samuel to his feet, then lifted him out of the tub. I gently dried him off with a towel, then wrapped him in a fresh, dry one.

He walked away from me, gripping the towel tightly about his body, and sat down once again on my bed. I sighed, and walked to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Sam?" I said softly.

He continued to stare at the floor.

"Sam?"

Same response.

"Samuel, why won't you speak to me?"

Nothing.

I gently grasped his shoulders. "Son…"

His shoulders began to shake, and soon, he was sobbing.

I pulled him into my lap and embrace, which he excepted. He sobbed uncontrollably against my chest as I clutched him tighter, resting my chin atop his head. Actually, he began to sob so hard he started to choke on his breaths when he would take in large sums of air.

"Samuel," I soothed. "Sam, calm down, son. Shh…shh..." I stroked his hair as I planted a kiss on his brow. "Steady…its okay now…I'm here." I whispered as I rocked back and forth.

I don't know how long I held him, but my cooing and pleas eventually calmed him. When he became silent, I pulled back a bit to look at his face. He looked up at me as well, through red, puffy eyes.

I stroked his hair as I whispered, "Why did you say you wanted to die?"

"Y-you don't l-love me any-m-more." He hiccupped.

I felt my eyes become glassy. "What? Why do you think I don't love you?" I whispered.

"The p-pirates said I w-was a lost cau-cause, that y-you weren't c-coming for me. B-besides that, I-I'd acted h-horribly towards y-you before th-they kidnapped m-me. I th-thought you'd be glad t-to be r-rid of m-me."

Surprisingly, to myself and my boy, I felt a tear coarse down my face. "How…how can I not love you? I know you've angered me before, but I would never stop loving you because you've caused trouble. Never. Those pirates had no idea what they were talking about, they only wanted to make you feel horrible and hopeless. I love you Sam, and I'll never stop." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"You do?" He asked, unsure.

I managed a small, weak smile. "You're my flesh and blood, and your mother's. I was never more proud when I held you, a newborn, in my arms as I sat next to your mum. Don't ever think that when I'm angry, I don't love you."

He smiled, and wiped the tear from my face with his small hand. "I love you too."

My smile grew, and I held him closely. "Come along, you must be exhausted."

I stood, still holding him in my arms, then eased him down on the bed. I eased myself next to him, then pulled the covers over us.

He rolled over and snuggled against me. "Father?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a story."

* * *

**Yes! Now they just need to get to Port Royal! Please review! Thanks!**


	11. Strokes of Love

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters who weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

It was night by the time we reached Port Royal. It had taken us two weeks exactly to make it back, to be specific. It was a bit below the normal temperature as well, because it was so late. Having no warm clothing for Samuel to wear, I bundled him up in one of my shirts and a blanket.

After inspecting the men and the ship, I grabbed the sleeping Samuel up in my arms, being wary of my broken left wrist, and made my way down the gangplank. I stopped once I reached the bottom and turned, to make sure Misty and Theodore were behind me. They were coming, slowly but surly because Theodore's steps were still a bit off balance.

"I'll send for a carriage." I said quietly.

They both nodded in response.

I walked the short distance to the stables, and found a stable boy.

"Excuse me, lad. I'm in need of a carriage, quickly. See to it." I said quietly, trying not to disturb my sleeping boy.

"Yes, sir!" The lad said, as he bounded off to prepare a carriage.

I nodded, and made my way back to Misty and Theodore. I studied the couple as we waited. Theodore had his right arm around Misty's shoulders, to support himself. Misty had her left arm resting against his back, and her free hand holding his which was resting on her upper arm. They didn't speak, though there body language spoke perfectly clear: nothing was going to separate them.

I smiled lightly and looked away, up at the stars. For the first time in weeks, it wasn't cloudy. I could see the billions of stars and the moon. I lost myself as I stared at them, forgetting where I was for a few moments. That is, until the carriage pulled up in front of us.

* * *

I tried to sit as still as I could, though it was difficult with the carriage moving so quickly. I'd told the driver to get to the manor as quickly as possible, to not spare the horses. The lad was obviously doing as I'd told him, for the ride was faster and bumpier than usual.

A few minutes later found us at the front door of my manor. I had Misty open the door, for my hands were a bit full. The main entrance was quiet, and dimly lit. Not a soul stirred, save for the doorman. I nodded my head before he could say a word, then turned away and made my way up the staircase that would lead me to our living quarters. This hallway was dark as well, with nothing but moonlight shining in from the windows of bedrooms of which the doors hadn't been closed.

I walked quietly until I reached Samuel's room, and entered. I eased him on the bed, careful not to wake him, and turned to his wardrobe so I could get the poor boy into his own, well fitting clothing. Just as I was going to open the wardrobe door, though, I thought I heard someone at the doorway. I hastily found the hilt of my sword, and kept it there before I looked up.

"James?" Came the soft voice of the shadow in the door.

I relaxed, recognizing the shape of the figure and voice that belonged to it. "Yes, Sarah, its me." I said quietly.

Before I could say another word, Sarah was away from the door and in my arms. We stood and held each other quietly, one too shaken to say anything to the other. I could feel her trembling…of happiness, relief of anxiety or both, I didn't know. I only held her tightly, relieved that she hadn't worried herself into a sickness.

After a few moments, she pulled back to look at me. She didn't say anything…she only stroked my face as though trying to convince herself I was standing there, holding her. She kissed me then, long and tenderly as she messaged my neck with her soft fingers. I winced a bit when she touched a bruised place just below my jaw, where Hall had seized me.

She drew away quickly, studying me. "You're hurt?" She whispered.

"Only my neck and wrist, nothing to worry about." I assured.

Now she stepped out of my embrace, taking my bandaged left wrist gently into her hands.

"It's broken. Some of the bones are cracked, and some are completely broken in two." I said gently, trying not to worry her.

"Oh, James." She whispered, taking me back into an embrace.

I held her for a few moments longer, before bringing up the task at hand. "I need to get Samuel into clothing."

She perked up at Samuel's name, and turned quickly in the direction of his bed. She rushed quickly to him and sat on the bed, then began to stroke his hair back so she could see his face. I walked to the nightstand next to the bed, where a candle stood. I took my time lighting the wick, the orange glow slowly lighting up the corner of the room.

Perhaps I was wrong earlier in thinking my wife hadn't worried herself sick. She had dark circles beneath her eyes, and her skin showed a light tinge of grey in some areas. I felt a pang in my chest at the tears streaming down her face, feeling a bit helpless as she stroked our son's bruised and scarred left cheek. I sat down behind her and began to gently rub her shoulders.

"We need to get him into proper fitting clothing, Darling." I whispered against her neck.

She nodded, and accepted my help in assisting her to stand. We walked to the wardrobe, where she selected his shirt and breeches, and I his stockings. I tapped her shoulder once we reached his bed again, and took the articles of clothing from her.

"You'll have to do most of the undressing. I can't do much with one hand." I said quietly, referring to my broken wrist.

She only nodded, and proceeded in getting the blanket from around Samuel. She tossed it aside, and gasped once she got my shirt off of him. She gazed teary-eyed at the scars along the length of his body, and reached out to lightly touch one of the lashes that had made its way across his right shoulder. Her fingers had barely brushed the broken skin, and tears were streaking down her pale cheeks even quicker than before.

I sat down and held her, thinking of when I had first seen the scars on our son. I took a deep breath as I stroked her back, trying to steady myself. "He's been treated. He just needs time to sleep and heal. We need to get clothing on him, to keep him from getting chills and making matters worse." I said gently.

She nodded, and I handed her his breeches. I held him up a bit, trying to make the task easier. We had the breeches on in no time, with hardly any trouble at all. We put his stockings on next, each of us taking one leg to speed up the process. When this was finished, we sat him up to slide his shirt on. When we pulled him up, though, his eyes opened.

A muffled 'Mum' escaped his lips, and he was in her embrace in an instant. She smoothed his hair back as she held him, even more tears pouring down her face. I sat and watched them, feeling I had no say at the moment in this mother-son moment.

A small yawn at the door caught my attention from the display, though. I looked up, finding my daughter staring at the scene with tired, but wide eyes. I paused for a moment, trying to imagine what must be going through her little head at the condition of her brother. She held her little stuffed toy horse closer to her by the neck, her eyes becoming a bit glassy.

"Carol." I whispered.

She was already coming towards me before the words had left my mouth.

"Father!" She mumbled, opening her arms for me to pick her up, though still holding the horse in her right hand.

I scooped her up and held her against me as though I'd not seen in her in several years. "Come along, you don't need to be in here right now." I mumbled into her hair.

I stood from the bed, which I doubt my son or wife took notice of at the moment, and exited the room. I walked next door to Carol's room, and lit the candle atop her nightstand as well. Looking around, I found that my rocking chair from when I read her stories was still in the right corner near the window. I crossed the room and occupied the chair, almost immediately rocking back and forth in it to sooth my daughter's tears.

"Missed you." She whispered against my neck.

"I missed you too, sweet." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Please stop crying, sweet. Shh…shh…Why are you crying?"

"Y-you took so l-long…and I missed you. I w-would even sleep on y-your side of Mum's bed…and I would c-cuddle with y-your pillow." She said through tears and hiccups.

I paused for a moment, waiting for her to calm down before I answered. "I'm here now…shh…shh…I missed you and mum…more than you can imagine. Nothing could make me leave this house now."

She looked up at me, and sniffled. "Promise?"

I stroked her hair out of her face. "I promise I won't leave this property unless something utterly and absolutely requires my presence." I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She seemed pleased with that answer, for she relaxed and tucked her head beneath my chin. "Is Sam going to be alright?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "Sam is going to be alright, he just needs a lot of time to rest so his body can recover. You've nothing to worry about." I assured her.

"Goo…" She yawned. "Good. I rea…" Another yawn. "Really love Sam, too."

I smiled. "It sounds like someone needs to go to bed."

"But I do…" She yawned once more. "Don't want to go to bed." She whispered.

I chuckled as I stood. "I know you don't want to, but your body says you need to. Come along, its past your bed time. In fact, its well past my bed time."

I eased her down on her mattress, finding that her sheets had been kicked around a bit…indicating she'd been put to bed quite some time ago. I pulled the sheets to her neck, snuggling her toy next to her.

She furrowed her brows. "You have a bed time, Father?"

I smiled. "I do, indeed. But sometimes father doesn't go to bed on time, and father is very tired the next day. So, you need to go to bed so you won't be tired and grouchy tomorrow."

"I love you, Father." She whispered.

I stroked her hair back, that had once again fallen down in her face. "I love you too, sweet. Go to sleep."

I gently pulled her eyelids down, and leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her brow. I then stood as quietly as I could and blew the candle out before I walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind me. I found my wife doing the same with Samuel's door.

She looked over at me tiredly. "He fell asleep." She said quietly.

I nodded. "Carol was on the verge of it."

We stood there in the hallway, studying each other for a few moments. I finally walked the four steps to her and relaxed my right arm on her shoulders, gently forcing her to walk with me.

"Come along, you must be exhausted."

She certainly must have been, for she only nodded and gave no objections. When we reached our room, Sarah left my side to light a candle. I tiredly closed our bedroom door and walked to the wardrobe, opening its door. I carelessly tossed my wig and tricorn on the top shelf, then I slowly slid my admiral's coat from my shoulders, my wrist giving me only minimum difficulty. Once it was completely off, I hung it on a hanger in the wardrobe.

My cravat, however, didn't seem to want anything to be simple. If cravats had life and feelings, of course. I tried using my left hand, but my wrist simply wouldn't allow it. I hissed at the sharp pain, then proceeded in trying to untie the bloody thing with only my right hand, which wasn't working well either. I started a bit when two soft hands pushed mine away, and began untying the cloth.

"Thank you." I whispered to Sarah.

She only nodded, proceeding until the cravat was off of my neck and in the wardrobe next to my tricorn and wig. She then began working the buttons of my waistcoat, stopping at my waist to unstrap my sword. Once my sword was out of the way, she finished unbuttoning my waist coat and helped me remove it.

"Sit down." She ordered quietly.

I furrowed my brows at her.

"Go on." She said. "Sit down." She took me by the arm to the bed.

Once I was seated, she began removing my boots.

"I'm not helpless, Sarah. I can finish undressing. You need sleep." I finished with a yawn.

She looked up from her task. "I want to. Its been too long since I've been able to touch you."

I nodded, and she proceeded. When her task was finished, she stood up from the floor and neatly set my boots by the door. When she returned, I was already at the wardrobe, ready to change into night cloths. I was half-way into the task of removing my shirt, when she took over and pulled it over my shoulders. She stopped once the article of clothing was off, and only stood there, studying me.

My shirt fell from her hands to the floor, and she wrapped her arms about my waist and pulled me to her. "I missed you…so much."

I could feel her cool tears against the bare skin of my chest. I pulled her even closer, pressing my lips to her brow in the process. She pulled away, though, and grabbed my right hand. She slowly guided my hand across her body, stopping it on one of the straps of her nightgown. I looked down into her eyes, finding two things. I found love…and lust. She pulled me into a slow, lingering kiss as she guided my hand in pulling that strap down from her shoulder.

I pressed myself to her, allowing my heart and hands to do what both of us craved.

* * *

I shifted against Theodore, trying to make myself comfortable in order to fall asleep quicker. I sighed, shifting again. Theodore groaned, shifting in his sleep. I sighed. After a few more minutes, I gave up on sleep and crawled quietly out of bed. The cold night air kissed my skin, causing me to shiver as I searched for a robe to cover my exposed body. Finally finding it, I hastily wrapped it about me and exited the room.

I smiled upon entering Benjamin's room, finding our babe still asleep. Wouldn't he get a surprise in the morning! I walked to his bassinet and leaned over it, smiling down at him. My smile faltered a bit, though, upon realizing just how skinny he'd gotten while we were gone. He must not have eaten much…maybe too concerned about our whereabouts. I reached out and gently stroked his little nose, and traced his other bold features.

He smiled.

He smiled at my touch, as if knowing it was me caressing his little face. I smiled as well, and leaned down and placed a light kiss upon his brow.

"Sweet dreams, Ben. I'll see you in the morning." I whispered.

With that, I exited the room to rejoin my slumbering husband.

**Okay, I wanted to focus this chapter more on James and his wife and children. I want them in the spotlight for a bit! Tell me what you think! Please review! thanks!**


End file.
